


Desus - The Beginning.

by fortheloveofdead



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alexandria - Freeform, Apocalypse, Cute, Death, Desus - Freeform, Family, Feelings, Flashback, Fluff, Gay, Happy, History, Love, M/M, Pain, Sad, Sex, Sexual Content, Ship, Smut, darus - Freeform, mature - Freeform, rick grimes - Freeform, the walking dead - Freeform, twd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:23:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 52
Words: 36,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8644138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveofdead/pseuds/fortheloveofdead
Summary: Daryl and Jesus (Paul Monroe/Rovia) - Ultimately the two badasses of The Walking Dead. But what would happen if they were to fall in love? Could Jesus break through Daryl's tough shell? Will they find happiness or will other sources tear them apart?Find out here - a love story like no other.





	1. The Beginning.

bit of backstory: Jesus is visiting from the hilltop - he's pulling his weight by helping out - Daryl has just come back from a run - Jesus is opening the gate for him.

Jesus pulled back the gate, sweat dripping from his biceps onto the scolding hot floor. Daryl saw this, he stared intensely at Jesus, daring himself to step inside of Alexandria. "catch anything good" Jesus hollered to Daryl. "No" he grunted as he brushed past Jesus. 

Jesus could not stop staring as Daryl walked away, so infatuated by him that he didn't notice the closely approaching walker.

'Shit!' Jesus yelled as the walker, fresh blood dripping from its hideously disfigured face onto Jesus' white shirt, clung to his arms. Daryl spun around like lightening, drawing his crossbow and aiming to shoot. Jesus noticed this. With all his strength he plunged his fingers into the skull to push it away.

Daryl fired. Straight through the skull. Jesus fell to the floor, flushed. "Thanks!" he called out. Daryl, unsure of what to do next approached him and held out a hand.

"Watch what you're doing next time" he said quietly, almost a whisper. "Could you check for scratches, marks, anything" Jesus asked, knowing fully well he was fine. Daryl stared at him intensely for a moment, he let out a small grunt and Jesus took this as a yes. "Follow me, it's my shift change anyway", and just like that Rosita appeared. 

"The hell is this" she said looking at the once-human now-walker sprawled on the pavement before them. She began dragging the walker past the gate and closing it with a 'humph'. "Thanks for the help" she said towards them both. "Sorry, was kind of lost a moment there" Jesus replied.

*moments later*

A big white house on the other side of Alexandria stood proud. "I stay here when I visit" Jesus said. "Doesn't look like much but I can guarantee it's a lot better than living in a shitty trailer back home". 

Jesus walked onto the patio, he turned around to see Daryl still stood at the bottom of the stairs. "Are you coming?" he questioned. Hesitantly Daryl walked up the stairs, following Jesus into the clean furnished house. "Do you want a drink" he asked Daryl "hottest day we've had in a while". 

He walked into the kitchen, Daryl following like a puppy, and poured two glasses of cool water. Daryl watched Jesus gulp down the water, watching his arm flex as he drained the glass. He gently lay the crossbow on the kitchen counter, as if it was as sensitive as a baby. "My back kinda hurts, I feel like something tore", and without hesitation he turned with he back to Daryl and slide his shirt over his head.

His muscular back was now on show, facing Daryl, damp with sweat which shined in the sun, coming through the window. "Nothing there" Daryl said, secretly wanting a reason to touch Jesus. "Do you mind rubbing between my shoulder blades? aches like a bitch"  
"What"  
"I'm messing with you" chuckled Jesus, turning back to face him. "However it does ache" Daryl wanted this to be true, he found his reason to touch him but somehow the words to offer to rub it couldn't escape his mouth. "Gotta go" Daryl said, picking up the crossbow and walking out the house, the door left open behind him, as if signalling Jesus to follow him.


	2. Getting to know you.

The sky was black, dotted with stars resembling fairy-lights. Jesus sat on the porch, staring up at the stars. A small flicker of light hit the corner of his eye. So small and far away that he couldn't tell what it was. Curiosity got the better of him, he got up and wandered towards the light, hand on gun, prepared for anything. 

The pitch black night made navigating through the street difficult. The light went out. The sound of the gate opening and closing echoed through Alexandria. Why was no one on duty? Jesus cautiously slipped through the gate, following only the sound of feet against the crisp leaves and the sloshing of mud. 

He followed the sound through the woods and out into a clearing. He stopped behind a tree, waiting for the unknown figure to come into the light of the moon. Stepping on a twig was Jesus' downfall. The figure stopped in the centre of the clearing turning out and holding up something close to their face. 

Jesus pulled the bandana over half of his face, doing his best to disguise himself. An arrow hit the tree, only centre-meters from his head. Jesus realised the unknown figure was Daryl. 

He stepped out into the clearing holding up his hands. "Only me" he called out as he continued to step into the light. Daryl drew back his crossbow to his side. "What the fuck do you think you're doing" he said, angrily.   
"I was curious" Jesus replied. Daryl stared at him for a moment and carried on walking through the forest. "What are you doing out here? It's the middle of the morning" Jesus shouted. 

Walking turned into a slow jog as he tried to catch up to Daryl. "Why are you following me" Daryl questioned him.   
"Adventure" a simple response yet somehow this made Daryl's stomach flutter. Who would want an adventure with me? he thought to himself. "Alright, don't slow me down"

"You never answered me"  
"Don't need to. Nun your business"  
"Fair enough, pretty cold ain't it" the only response Jesus got was a low grunt. Something was rustling in the brushes nearby. Daryl stopped dead in his tracks and held up the crossbow, aiming it at the mysterious sound. He fired, whatever he hit let out a small yelp before the night turned back to its deathly silence. Daryl walked up to the bush, pulling out a hare with an arrow lodged right through its body. He inspected it in the moonlight before pulling out the arrow.

*moments later*

Daryl and Jesus walked in complete silence for what seemed like forever until the sound of small waves crashing filled the air. 

They found themselves by a small lake. Daryl threw down his rucksack, hare and all by a large log that perched by the side of the lake between two large bushes. Jesus admired the scenery for a moment before taking a seat next to Daryl. He looked down at the watch on his wrist, Daryl noticed and too, looked at the watch. Jesus felt him staring, "Doesn't work, never has. Can't bring myself to get rid of it though"  
"Why" responded Daryl.  
"Sentimental value, someone I knew leant it to me, never got the opportunity to give it back" They both stared out into the lake. "I know you don't like to open up, Daryl..." his name coming from Jesus' mouth filled the air with endless emotion and possibilities "...but it doesn't mean you shouldnt" he sighed. he clapped his gloved hands together, interlocking his fingers " I was a recruiter for several companies in Washington "  
'huh'  
"before, you know, the world ended. It was admittedly a shit job but coming from the country it was the best opportunity I had. Didn't really know any better, was only 18 when I moved away"  
"Why are you telling me this" he said, his husky voice making Jesus' stomach flip. "I'm like you Daryl..." he turned to Daryl, looking him in the eyes "...I'm an outsider too". They stared at each other, fire burning in both of their eyes. Jesus leaned in to Daryl, both nervous, both curious. Daryl didn't move, until...


	3. Help

The sound of footsteps waded through the forest behind them, it grew closer and closer. Simultaneously Daryl and Jesus turned around, squinting into the darkness. As the sound got louder, it became recognisable. "Someone's there" Jesus acknowledged.  
"HELP!"   
"What the fuck" Daryl growled. A woman ran out into the clearing, only a few feet away from where Jesus and Daryl were sitting. 

Daryl pulled Jesus into the bushes next to him. His hand still firmly placed around Jesus' stomach, he peered his head above the long grass to observe what was happening. 

The woman tripped over, falling with a thud. She cried in pain as the sound of multiple footsteps trampled the ground to where the woman was. 4 maybe 5 people towered over her. 

"You shouldn't of ran you dumb bitch" The largest of the group said. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, please I'll do anything. I'll fix it all" she cried out. Daryl looked at Jesus, who had tied his hair into a bun and pulled the bandana over his face. 

"Not even God can save you now" the man spoke again. Jesus cocked his gun. "Don't" Daryl whispered. 

One of the other shadow-like beings eyes shot towards the lake. "You hear that" he said. "Don't be so fucking delirious, any excuse to not kill this whore". 

The shorter man snatched the huge blade the larger man was wielding and struck it down onto the woman cowering at their feet. They all laughed in unison as the blade repeatedly slammed into the now deceased woman. 

"We need to take the body back, let everyone know that THIS is what happens when you fuck up" It took 2 men to carry the body into the woods and disappear into the darkness. "We could of taken them out" Jesus said.  
"Why risk it". Jesus closed his eyes and lay down in the long grass. "We need to go" Daryl uttered. "Now". Daryl got up, throwing the bag over his shoulder and grabbing the hare by its back legs. "We could of taken them out" Jesus repeated, pulling himself to the ground and walking past Daryl.


	4. The First Move.

The following morning Jesus and Tara were preparing for a run. "I've seen the way you look at Daryl" Tara announced, smiling up at Jesus. "Honestly, I don't know what you're talking about" Jesus assured, nudging her with his arm and laughing. "Good luck with that one, it's like he has no emotion"  
"Don't be mean..." his smile still beaming down at her "... he's something else, I don't know what but when I do I'll make sure to tell you" he chuckled.  
"There's no way he will make the first move"  
"Who?" Michonne was now stood in the doorway, a large grin spread across her face. "Admirer?" she questioned, still smiling, walking up to the tap and filling a glass of water"  
"Daryl" Tara blurted out.  
"No way..." she looked genuinely shocked "...for as long as i've known him i've never seen him so any emotion"   
"Exactly what I said" Tara interrupted.   
"What do I do" Jesus asked, his eyes darting from Michonne to Tara. "Make him comfortable around you, he needs to trust you. Lord knows he finds it hard to care" Michonne chirped.

*Later that day*

After the run, Jesus walked over to Rick's house. Carl was sat on the porch with Judith, playing with a squeaky fox. "Run out of baby toys" Jesus smiled down at the both of them. "She has plenty, took straight to this damn dog toy though" Carl responded. "You okay?" he followed on with. "Yeah, wonderful. Hey you haven't seen Daryl by any chance have you?"   
"Not since this morning. Think he went recruiting with Aaron. A flash of jealous ran through Jesus' body. He slumped down next to them on the swing chair and let out a large sigh. 

"Trouble in paradise" Carl laughed.   
"Only if" Jesus laughed back. And just like that Daryl approached the bottom of the porch stairs. "Hey" he murmured, flicking hair out of his eyes. Jesus smiled down at him. "I'll catch you later" Jesus said, looking at Carl. "I'll see you later little lady" he said to Judith, kissing her forehead gently before getting up and greeting Daryl at the bottom of the stairs. "Can I have a word" he asked Daryl. Daryl grunted. 

Jesus walked off as Daryl followed. He stopped near his house and turned around. "What are you doing tonight" he asked Daryl. "Nothing".  
"Good. Dinner at mine later. I'm cooking. Seven-thirty, be there" he winked at Daryl and walked away before Daryl could object.


	5. Secrets.

Jesus stared at the clock. 8:05. He sighed and began to put the cutlery away. Suddenly, there was loud knock on the door. "About time" Jesus muttered under his breath. A walked towards the door and swung it open, smiling. "You're late"  
"Didn't see the time" he murmured.   
"Come in, I made spaghetti" Daryl hesitantly looked at Jesus, his muscles bulging through his tight shirt. His hair shiny and straight. "Ok" he whispered, entering the house.

Jesus watched Daryl wolf down the food like he had never eaten before. He noticed how Daryl had made an effort with his appearance, obviously had showered and changed into fresh clothes. Jesus smiled to himself, knowing there was a possibility he could break through Daryl's tough shell. Daryl looked up, he began watching Jesus eat. He ate calmly and carefree, savouring the food. Jesus caught him staring. "Why did you want me here" Daryl questioned.  
"Can't friends have a meal together?"  
"Friends" Daryl said to himself. Jesus heard. 

After they ate, Jesus cleared away the plates and put them into the sink. Daryl went into the kitchen behind him. "Want help?" he questioned, looking at the dirty dishes. "Please" Jesus smiled at him. 

They began cleaning and drying the plates, Daryl dropped one. It smashed and shattered all over the tile floor. "Shit" Daryl exclaimed. "Don't worry about it" They both leant down to pick up the broken pots. 

Their eyes met, their faces so close that Daryl could smell the shampoo in Jesus' hair. Without a word they stood up, both with pot in their hand. Jesus stepped forward, closer to Daryl. 

They were both similar heights so their eyes met. "About yesterday..." Jesus said "...by the lake..." his voice trailed off, he wasn't even sure of the words coming from his mouth now as he lent into Daryl. Their lips brushed softly against each other. 

Daryl jolted back, quickly pulling away. He was visibly shocked and this hurt Jesus, his stomach was knotted and he felt slightly ill. "I...I...I'm not..." Daryl was trying so hard to force out words that were clearly trapped. "I...I've got to go"  
"Please...please don't" Jesus reached out to Daryl, Daryl shuddered. "I'm sorry I just..." his words began trailing again as he stepped into Daryl once more. His hand slid onto Daryl's neck and then to the back of his head, locking his hand in his hair. He leaned in and kissed Daryl. 

This time it was more passionate, Daryl leaned further into Jesus as they made out. The fire between them burned deep into their souls and was now escaping. They gasped for air and pulled apart. For a moment they stared at each other. 

 

Jesus in shock that this kiss really happened, Daryl was as equally as shocked. "Crash here tonight" Jesus said, the demand in his voice turned Daryl on. Just as he was about to say something Jesus said, "on the sofa, I don't want to make you uncomfortable"  
"Thank you"   
"No problem, anything for you" Jesus said, scraping the pots into the bin.

Daryl stared at the ceiling. Nothing but the sound of the ticking clock could be heard. Daryl could not stop thinking of that kiss. It continuously ran through his mind till he couldn't take it anymore. 

He walked up the stairs and just before entering the room Jesus was in, the sound of the shower turned on. Water trickled through the pipes as Daryl debated whether or not to enter the room. 

Before he knew it he was twisting the doorknob and pushing open the door, the impulse was too strong. He stood in the doorway, feeling like an intruder. The bathroom door was open and Daryl watched as the empty shower suddenly filled with the body of a beautiful muscled man. The steam clouded his view but not so much that Daryl couldn't see the multiple scars covering Jesus' back...


	6. The more you know.

❗️explicit content❗️

Jesus stepped out of the shower, tucking his hair behind his ears. A draft of wind hit his wet body. He peered through the doorway and noticed how his bedroom door was open. He quickly swung a towel around his waist and ran down the stairs. Daryl was gone and the front door was open. He firmly closed the door, yet he stood staring at the back of it. "Fuck" he muttered under his breathe.

When he woke up he felt good. So good. He found him smiling for no reason. Smiling whilst he trimmed his beard. Smiling whilst he cooked breakfast. Smiling whilst he got dressed. Smiling at the photo he held in his hand. His finger traced the boarder of the photo. A little girl smiling holding a small puppy stared at him. "Why can't you be with me. You'd love him. You'd love everyone here. We're a family, Katie, All of us"

"Why is everyone acting so weird recently" Rick asked Michonne. "I don't know..." she smiled "...maybe love is in the air"   
"And what's that supposed to mean" he said, smiling. Rick picked up Judith from her crib, "do you understand this" he asked her. She giggled. Cleaning up after breakfast: "You gonna tell me what you meant earlier?" he questioned Michonne.  
"Nope!" she replied, cheekily. "Ask your best friend" 

Come mid afternoon the sun was at its peak, the scolding hot temperatures covered the entirety of Anexandria. Jesus had just finished his shift on the watch tower, he was walking through town when he spotted Daryl, skinning the rabbit they caught the other day. "Left that a bit late didn't you" he said. Daryl looked up, shading his eyes from the sun. "Never too late" he responded with a hint of a smile. "Fancy getting out of the sun? Got iced water at home"  
"Sounds good" Daryl said, getting up and lugging the rabbit carcass with him too.

When they entered the kitchen Daryl slumped the rabbit onto the kitchen counter, looking at Jesus he realised that he was not at all disgusted by this. "Sorry"  
"Don't worry about it"  
"Can I ask you something"  
"Go for it"  
"I saw..." he sounded nervous "I saw the scars"   
"I had hoped you didn't, they were from after this shit storm started..." he looked at Daryl "...people called themselves Wolves, captured me and my best friend" he paused. "She didn't make it, I did, barely. They wanted to find out where I was from... where I was going... they did what you saw, knives, cigarettes, even a car burner" Daryl felt angrier by the second. How could anyone do this to him? Especially the bastards that killed so many here. "They thought I was dead, hell I thought I was dead... only until I woke up in some place called the Hilltop, I honestly thought it was a dream, too good to be true" Daryl stepped close to him, wanting to comfort him but not knowing how to. "Anyway, the past doesn't matter anymore. It only matters that I'm here. With you." he continued I know we've been on runs, I feel like I'm getting to know you, Daryl. I want to know you more and I want you to know me." And just like that they began in a passionate fiery kiss.

This led to the bedroom. "Are you sure you want this" Jesus asked. "I'm not sure of anything anymore, only that I want you"  
"I'm all yours" They continued to kiss as Jesus' hand traced down Daryl's stomach to the rim of his jeans. He unbuckled his belt, realising this, this is why he was so happy this morning.   
Blood pumped through both of their bodies. All insecurities lost in the hot, sweaty naked flesh. They were no longer two people, just one connected entity of love and burning passion.  
Moaning and loud groans filled the air. They pulled and sucked and squeezed and felt nothing but love and joy. "You complete me" Jesus huffed out as Daryl repeatedly slid in and out of him.

The morning after. Daryl awoke to being wrapped in Jesus' arms. The light was shining through a crack in the curtains, it hit Jesus in such a way that it made Daryl realise he was in love with the most beautiful man on earth. He leaned over to drink the water which was in a glass on the bedside table, doing this he knocked over a picture. Putting down the glass he picked up the picture. Leaning back into bed, examining it. Jesus woke, he made no movement and watched Daryl stare at the picture. Daryl knew he was awake. "Who's this" he asked. "My daughter... Katie".


	7. Katie.

"She was 12. Not my biological daughter but still, that doesn't matter. She was mine" Jesus stared at the picture held in Daryl's hands, a weak smile popped onto his face. "I had her since she was a day old, her mom, my sister, passed away giving birth to her and no one else were willing to raise a child who wasn't there's. 

I lost her about six months into this 'new world'" he paused, tears filled his eyes and pain was written across his face. "We were sleeping in my car, I watched her and the moment my eyes closed I was out, before I knew it i'm being woken up to Katie being dragged from the car. I couldn't do anything I couldn't move, my body felt like stone and even today I never knew why I was in that state, drugged probably. They said 'Trey will be pleased with this catch' fucking catch, she's not a catch she's my fucking baby girl" he was so angry, he got out of bed and stood by the window trying to cool down. 

Daryl sat up on the edge of the bed, he watched Jesus with caution, not wanting to make him worse. "I...I looked for days, I tracked and tracked and came up with nothing..." he turned to face Daryl "I would of done anything for her Daryl, I would of given my life up a thousand times over if it meant she got to live" Jesus broke down. 

He collapsed to his knees and sobbed into his hands. Daryl kneeled down in front of him and wrapped his arms around him, squeezing him so tightly. Jesus felt calm in Daryl's embrace, if he could live in this moment forever, he would. Daryl raised his head so it was directly opposite from his own, he planted a soft gentle kiss on Jesus' lips. "You give me a reason to want to be alive. I've lost so much, so many people, I had no one. We will find her. I promise you. No matter how long it takes, no matter how far we have to go. We will find her" Jesus smiled, a genuine smile. "I love you, Daryl Dixon"  
"I love you, Paul Monroe". No one called Jesus by his real name, he was surprised Daryl even remembered. Nothing in the world could take away the happiness they shared.

*later that day*

They lay in bed together, sharing stories about their past lives. "Tell me about your scars" Jesus requested. Daryl didn't know where to begin. So he started from the moment he realised his life was not the same as the average child's. "My mother had died so me and my brother, Merle, we were forced to live with our father..." he paused. Jesus' head rested on his chest, he looked up at him with his big blue eyes. 

Eyes Daryl repeatedly got lost in. "... since my mom died he started drinking, it became a daily thing and he got abusive. He took his anger out on us, any way he could" Jesus knew it was paining Daryl to admit this. "You don't have to tell me"  
"I'm sorry" Daryl said. Jesus smiled and gently kissed him. Daryl sat up and ran his fingers through his hair. Jesus lay back, letting the bed consume him, he admired Daryl's back, his tattoos and his scars. "They're so ugly" Daryl said when he realised Jesus was looking.   
"No they're not, they show a story. They're part of you. And I love every single bit of you" Daryl lay back on the bed and Jesus rested his head back on his chest.


	8. Abduction.

*one month after my previous chapter 'Katie'*

Life is perfect. Negan no longer interfered with anybody at Alexandria.  
Maggie was healthy, so is her baby, she's due any day now.  
Rick and Michonne's only problem is which one will check on Judith in the night.  
Rosita and Eugene are happy together, a newly budding relationship.  
Carl is happy single, his independence is his one of his strongest points, he takes shit from no one and can stand his ground.  
Enid is happy being Carl's friend, they go on adventures together, behind Rick and Michonne's back of course.  
Tara is beginning to get into a new relationship, Eilena, (she came from the Hilltop - she would be played by Kristen Vangsness)  
The infirmity has plenty of new medicines, the weapons room is packed solid and the residents of Alexandria had stockpiled so much food that the rooms are busting open.  
Daryl and Jesus still keep their relationship a secret, it was obvious to everyone what was happening though. They didn't seem to notice this. Daryl slept with Jesus every night, he let down his walls. They would do anything and everything for each other. They cuddle, tell each other more and more about themselves, Daryl actually showers, Jesus even taught him how to cook, not successfully but there's always time to learn. Daryl is building a new bike from scratch. Life is perfect.

"I'm going on a run with Tara today, want me to get you anything" Jesus said to Daryl, giving him a cheeky wink. "I need some bike parts, I wrote a list"  
"Why can't you just come with us" he said, leaning onto the counter and pulling a fake pout. "I have shit to do here, Rick said he needs me, some expansion shit I don't know" he said, gulping down a glass of water. "Don't know why he needs me though" Jesus walked up to Daryl and squeezed his arm. "He clearly needs the strongest guy here. Lucky for me he's my boyfriend" Jesus said kissing his cheek and brushing past him to go up stairs. Daryl grabbed Jesus' arm and pulled him into him. He kissed him rough and passionately. "Come back safe, don't know what I'd do with my man fuzz" he laughed, pulling Jesus' beard.

*later that day*

"Be safe" Daryl whispered to Jesus as Tara and Heath pulled back the gate. "I will, I'd never leave you"  
"I love you, Paul Monroe"  
"and I love you, Daryl Dixon"

*as the sun began to set*

"OPEN THE GATE! OPEN THE FUCKING GATE" Tara screamed, she hurled herself at gate, pulling it back. "Calm down, Jesus Christ" called Spencer. He yanked back the gate and Tara collapsed onto pavement before him, covered in blood. 

"Close...the...gate...", she had passed out. Rosita and Rick came running over as Spencer closed the gate. "What the fuck! Spencer what happened" Rick questioned, helping Rosita lift Tara from the ground. "I don't know, I don't know. She was screaming and when I opened the gate she collapsed" 

"Stay here." Rick warned him. "Watch the gate, Ill get someone else to cover your shift with you"  
"What have I fucking done" Spencer asked as Rick and Rosita carried Tara to the infirmary. 

"MAY OPEN UP"     
(May is the new doctor - she came from the Hilltop - she would be played by A. J. Cook)  
The door swung open, Rick and Rosita charged into the house and set her down on the infirmary bed. "What happened, sweet lord what happened?"  
"We don't know, as soon as she got her she passed out, help her"  
"Rick, I will, I will save her". Eilena came into the room, upon seeing Tara she burst into tears. "What happened?" she cried out.  
"We don't know, we'll have to see when she wakes up"  
"Where's Jesus." Rosita said, looking at Rick, then at Tara, she walked up to Eilena, holding her tight. "Shit!" Rick said. "Wait..." Tara squeaked, she was in and out of conciseness, Eilena now by her side holding her hand. Tara looked up at Rick. "They...they have him...".  
"Who? Who Tara?" Rick asked. Tara had passed out once again.


	9. The aftermath.

"Watch her, call me if anything changes with her" Rick didn't wait for a response, he stormed out of the room and towards the gate. "Rick!" Michonne called, Carl followed behind her. "What happened? we heard screaming"  
"Where's Judith?"  
"She's with Daryl"  
"Good. Good." Rick said.  
"Rick what is going on?"  
"Dad?"  
"I don't know, Tara came back bloody, something's happened, something's wrong. Jesus isn't here. Tara said 'they have him', she passed out before she could tell us who" Rick ran his hand through his hair, "what are we going to do?" he looked at Michonne for answers"  
"We have to find him, Dad, he's one of us"  
"He's right, Rick, we have to leave now, I'll go look around"  
"No, no do not go anywhere, no one is to leave. We don't know what we're up against here."  
"Rick."  
"No..." Rick locked eyes with Michonne, "I will not lose anyone else, no fucking chance"

*daryl and judith*

Carl burst through the door. "Daryl!" he shouted.   
"Hey, quite, I only just got her down" Daryl said, emerging from back room. "What's wrong?"  
"It's Jesus, er Paul"  
"What" Daryl's face dropped.  
"He's missing, Tara, she...she came back covered in blood and said 'they have him' he's not here" Daryl froze, he didn't know what to do. His life was paused. "Daryl?"   
"I...I have to go, where's your dad, where's Tara?"  
"Dad's at the gate with Michonne, Tara's in the infirmary, passed out. Go, Daryl. I've got it here, I've got it"  
"Ok" Daryl ran, he ran so fast that he nearly collided with a number of fences, he no longer cared who knew about them. He wanted everyone to know that Jesus was the love of his life and there was noting anybody could do to tear them apart. He broke through the door of the infirmary so hard that it's hinges nearly snapped off. Tara looked at him. She was so drowsy. "Daryl... save him... they have him... he needs... he needs you"


	10. Answers.

Daryl stayed awake by Tara's beside all night. He didn't close his eyes once, only to blink. Tara's eyes fluttered open. She could see the hurt and pain covering his face like a mask. "Daryl..."  
"Please, please tell me what happened"  
"Don't strain yourself Tara" Eilena said. Daryl looked at her, oh if looks could kill. 

"We were in a shop... auto something... he said... he said he needed specific parts and there was one thing left on the list" Tara inhaled deeply and continued, "we heard people outside, a few cars, Paul didn't want to quit until he found this stupid part... they came through the back entrance as well as the front" tears filling her eyes "we couldn't escape, there was no escape. I hid behind the counter, I'm sorry, i'm sorry" tears rolled down her face, "he told them no one else was there, just him. One of them found me, Paul tried to take one of them down and they shot him. They said 'Trey will be happy with this catch' I don't know what that means" Daryl was frozen "When they were lifting Paul I ran, I ran so fast"

"Tara why were you covered in blood?" May asked  
"It wasn't mine... Paul... Paul hit one of them... went through his skull..."  
"This is my fault" Daryl whispered.  
"What?" Tara and May said in unison. 

Daryl left the room. He went straight to his and Jesus' house. He grabbed a rucksack. He filled it with water, cans, ammo and guns. He dropped his bag onto the sofa and marched up the stairs. He went to his side of the bed and opened the draw. He picked up a picture. It was of Jesus. A while back they had found a polaroid camera whilst on a run - there was only enough film for one picture - Daryl used the last of the film to take a picture of Jesus - his genuine smile - his genuine love - his beautiful eyes shining like diamonds whilst looking at the love of his life - Daryl Dixon. Daryl took this picture everywhere with him. It was only in the draw because Jesus was going through all of their clothes and washing them.

He kissed the pictures and whispered 'I love you' and slid the photo into his back pocket. Daryl put on his vest, and went downstairs. He grabbed his crossbow and the bag which he slung over his shoulder. Daryl walked towards the gate, determined. "Daryl!" Rick called. "Where are you going"  
"I'm going to find him"  
"No one is leaving, not until sunrise at least"  
"You will have to kill me to stop me, I will find him, nothing is going to stand in my way...'


	11. Jesus.

*a jesus chapter*

Jesus could barely open his eyes, they were both swollen shut. He felt the ground around him, it was cold and damp, the smell of petrol and dirt tainted the air. He ached everywhere, his muscles were sore. "Daryl... Tara..." he whispered, using the rest of his energy he stopped fighting the pain and lay on the rough floor. He drifted off into a comatose like sleep. Nightmares filled his mind - losing his daughter - his family - his friends - Daryl. 

He woke up squirming to find something tight across his chest. As his eyes focused he looked around the room he was in, a white room with bed lined up along the wall on both sides, there were two cabinets as high as the roof full of numerous orange bottles and clear glasses. The room smelled of antiseptic. "Good, you're awake" a tall black haired woman said, coming over to him. "Why... why can't I move"  
"You're restrained honey, we don't want you causing trouble now" she said to him. "Good news is your facial swelling has gone down, they really did a number on you"  
"Where is the girl?"  
"What girl? honey, you came in alone." she touched around his eyes, Jesus flinched. "I'm not going to hurt you, oh wait, yes, girl, they said she escaped. They're looking for her now"  
"Why am I here"  
"We're recruiting, we need as many people on our side when the war comes" she smiled at him, writing things down on a piece of paper clipped to a board. "I suspect they'll want to talk to you now"  
"Who?"  
"The Gods"

*around an hour later*

Two men walked in. "What's your name" Jesus stared at them. "Well?" Jesus did not reply. "No matter, we'll get a few words out of you soon, don't try anything, not unless you want a bullet between your eyes" They took off his restrains and pulled him out of the bed. He had hospital robes on, the floor was cold against his feet and he could barely stand on his own. "Walk then goddammit" They dragged him across the floor towards the door, just as the tall woman with black hair entered. "What do you think you're doing? he needs rest!"  
"God wants a word with him"  
"Then let me help, you're going to end up killing him before you find out any information" The two men dropped him to the floor. The woman knelt down next to him. "Come on sweetheart..." she began to whisper "...I'm your best hope" she helped him from the floor. "Put your weight on me" That he did. They followed the two men down the longest hall to a pitch black room. The tallest of the men switched on a light which illuminated the room. It was large and empty apart from one chair bolted to the floor in the centre of the room. The woman helped him into the chair. Whilst she did this she whispered "please do what they say, I don't want to see another one brutalised by these monsters"   
"Enough Aliza!" the largest man boomed at her. The smaller one escorted her out of the room and closed the door behind them. The larger one tied restraints around his wrists and ankles, "he's going to have fun with you".

Jesus was slumped in the chair, it pained him to raise his head so he kept it down, his hair falling into his eyes. A door opened, in came the same large man pushing a silver cart with a sheet thrown over it. Jesus watched him. The man smiled at Jesus, a grizzly horrifying smile. He walked out of the room without so much as a word.

*what seemed like an eternity later*

the door opened again. but this time an unfamiliar man walked in. "Hello" he said. "My name is God, don't worry, I didn't call myself that. I'm not that pretentious, you can call me Trey, friend" he walked up to Jesus. "Aren't you going to introduce yourself? how rude"  
"Jesus" he uttered.  
"Sorry what was that? it sounded like you said... Jesus?"  
Jesus cocked his head up and looked him dead in the eyes, "I did".  
"Well isn't that wonderful..." he chuckled "...God and Jesus, the perfect duo" he knelt down in front on him. "You should really cut your hair, you look scruffy as shit."  
"What do you want with me"  
"Isn't it obvious, Jesus? I need to know where you've come from. You see I have a rule around here: Take shit from everyone, give back to no one. It's a rule all of my residents live by here. Now you see, I'm going to give you three choices. Only three, no more no less.   
Number one: you become my right hand man, hell I NEED a new one, of course I'll show you the ropes, teach you what I know.   
Number two: I kill you, with a lil bit of torture first, you see I still need to find out where you've come from.   
Number three: I torture you every day until you die or off yourself. You will tell me everything you know and maybe, just maybe I'll let you join my disciples. That's funny isn't it, I'm God yet I'm the one with the disciples, should be the other way around shouldn't it?" he chuckled once more and winked at Jesus. "What do you say buddy? you gonna join me" Jesus did not reply. "Ah, quite one are you, dealt with a few of you before, managed to break them in no time"

God pulled the sheet off of the cart. "Look at my toys, Jesus, aren't they wonderful" He picked up a knife with dried blood on it. "Oh look, this won't do, dirty dirty dirty" he put it back and picked up a cleaver. "Now THIS is what i'm talking about" he put the cleaver to Jesus' face. "You know you are one terrifying looking fucker. How about we cut off this beard of yours" 

After hours of cutting and scarring Jesus, he fought back. A sudden rush of rage and adrenaline pulsated through his veins causing him to jolt forward. He screamed. "Woah there tiger. Crazy. Motherfucking. Bastard. Peter! bring in the midazolam!" (this is a strong sedative) A short man scuttled into the room, handing a needle and small clear bottle to God. He drew in the needle and stabbed it into Jesus' neck just as Aliza entered the room. Jesus looked at her and squinted. His vision blurring fast. "Katie... Katie it's daddy" he uttered before he passed out.


	12. Daddy.

*a jesus chapter*

"Paul... Paul wake up" Jesus opened his eyes but everything was black. "My name is Aliza, there are a few things I need to ask you" she put her arms around him and helped him up. 

They walked through the endless corridor back to the white room. She helped him on to the bed. "I need to restrain you, this needs to look legit if anyone comes in".  
She loosely put restrains around his chest, wrists and ankles. He was awake but in so much pain. "I already treated your wounds when they sedated you. Are you in pain". Jesus let out a slight moan. "Okay, one moment" She walked over to a cabinet in the wall and pulled out a clear bottle. She proceeded to inject him with a small amount. "It's for the pain, I promise you" she put the bottle down. "I know who you are, you're Paul Monroe" Jesus' eyes widened. 

"I'm not going to say anything, I know your daughter, Katie, Katie Monroe" Jesus opened his mouth to speak "shush, don't speak, just listen. When they brought your daughter here she was terrified, she wouldn't speak to no one unless she had her daddy. She came to trust me, after a number of months. She told me all about you, Paul. She has never stopped believing you'd come for her" Tears rolled down his cheeks "protect her" he said.   
"I will, I'll do anything for her, I love her ever so much" Jesus smiled. "Don't... don't let her know i'm here. How old is she? I've lost count of the years" he struggled to say. "She's 16, a beautiful young woman. I raised her right"   
"Thank you"  
"Don't thank me, I've packed her a bag, I did last night. She doesn't know about it and I believe your people will come for you. When they do, come get your daughter.  Take her far away from this place" she handed him a piece of paper. "This is the compound. I've marked where you're being kept, where this room is and where your daughter is"   
God came into the room. Aliza took the paper from Jesus and put it into her pocket. "He needs help, I need to monitor him"  
"No, he will go back to his room and you will visit him once every day until our next meeting"   
Jesus closed his eyes, everything went black.


	13. Saviour.

*two weeks after Jesus' capture*

Rick, Daryl, Arron, Michonne, Heath and Tara stood around a table showing a large map. "I tracked them here" Daryl said, pointing to a mark on the map.   
"How many?" Rick said, looking at him.  
"Two guards at front. It's an underground compound. I've seen a lot of people coming in and out with a shit load of guns"  
"We're going to need help. Good job the factory is on the way"

Multiple trucks lined from the gate straight down the street, waiting in anticipation for the upcoming action that would no doubtlessly smack them in the face. "Roll out" Rick called from the first truck. May pulled back the gate, unleashing the trucks and their fury, rolling down the narrow streets to where a factory resided. "Who are you" a man called, his face mangled. "Rick Grimes. Open up, we have a proposal for Negan".  Tara watched horrifyingly at the pieces of walkers, still biting, strung up on the fence like puppets. "What the hell" she gasped.   
"They say it's for protection, pretty sadistic shit" Rick said to her.

"Well well, the famous Rick Grimes needs MY help, how cock sucking awesome" Negan said, laughing.   
"Cut the shit Negan. Your help for half of what we have"  
"One final deal aye Rickey"  
"Yes" Rick scowled at him.  
"Alright! Dwight, get the men, load up. We're going on a fucking adventure"  
"Hang on a second..." Dwight said "... let me get this straight, we're going on a fucking suicide mission to save someone who may OR MAY NOT be alive?"   
"Dwight..." Negan said, turning round and smiling at him, slinging Lucille over his shoulder "... did I fucking stutter?" Dwight walked off after this. "The things I do for you Rickey"

*One painful ride to the underground compound later - Rick riding up front in the RV with Negan*

They had surrounded the compound. The men grouping up, ready for any outcome. Just as planned, two men were stood at their post. "This is too fucking easy" Negan said, looking at Rick. Rick beckoned everyone's attention. "Our group goes in first, you hear shots, you come in" he mouthed. The message was passed around. (The main group consisted of Daryl, Rick, Negan, Dwight,  Michonne and Rosita) 

They took out the two guards and crept in, guns ready and cocked. They go down the hall to where there are multiple corridors. "I get it now, this place is a maze" Negan hissed. "Split up. Negan with me. Daryl and Michonne, Rosita and Dwight"  
"Play fair" Negan said, winking at the group. 

Making their way down the endless corridor Rick and Negan came to a large bolted door. "The lack of guards here is astounding" Negan said, eyeing up the door.  
"Help me get this open"  
"What if we're walking into a trap?"  
"You can shoot can't you" Rick laughed.  
"Funny. Smartass." They both pulled open the heavy bolted door. "Why the fuck isn't it locked" Rick shone a flashlight around the room, the light caught a hint of pale skin. "Got him" Rick said. He knelt down next to Jesus, "we're getting you out of here"  
"Wait" he uttered. He handed Rick the map, Aliza had slipped it under the door early that day. The door was not bolted because they assumed Jesus was to weak to push open the massively heavy door and no one would be stupid enough to break him out. "Where is everyone?" Rick asked Jesus.  
"They're in the room down the hall, they're too smug to think they need guards at every door"  
"Fantastic" Negan exclaimed, "Sorry you won't be getting fed tonight, baby" he said to Lucille.  
"We're getting you out of here"   
"Please get her, my daughter"  
"Daughter?" Negan and Rick said simultaneously.   
"Go to the infirmary, get Aliza, get my Katie, please Rick"  
"Okay, I'm getting you out of here" Rick repeated. He got Jesus to his feet. "I'm seriously trusting you here. Do exactly what he said. Aliza then Katie"  
"Awe Rick, it hurts that you don't trust me" He laughed, shone the flashlight on the map. He winked at Rick and walked off.

Out in the clearing, Rick took all of Jesus' weight, helping him to safety. Tara ran up to him and threw her arms around him. "Thank fuck you're okay, I'm so sorry for everything"  
"Shush, none of this is on you" Jesus whispered to her.  
Tara and Rick both took his weight and loaded him into the back of the RV. "Where's Daryl"   
"He will be back soon" and on that note, Daryl bust through the RV door, straight up to Jesus and pulled him into him. Rick and Tara backed up. "We'll give you some time" Rick said. Ushering Tara out of the RV. Daryl cupped Jesus' face in his hands. "You don't understand how badly I have missed and craved you, I never stopped looking, Paul" There were visible tears in his eyes now. "Kiss me" Jesus responded. They both locked mouths and kissed so passionately. Only to realise there were to figures stood in the doorway. Daryl moved back and helped Jesus sit up. They stepped into the light. "Daddy" Katie called out and collapsed crying into Jesus' arms. Rick stood behind Aliza. "We have to go now, they're on to us. Buckle up" And just like that, they drove away, splitting up to avoid detection or capture. Aliza with her new friend, Katie with her father and Daryl with the love of his life.

Dawn broke as the RV passed the Alexandria gates. Jesus leaning into Daryl, snuggled up with Katie, her head on Jesus' lap and Jesus' arm around her tight. Aliza smiled as the passed through the gates, looking out the window. "So this is the new world"


	14. New World - Old Family.

❗️explicit content ❗️

Jesus slept through most of the day. Katie cuddled up right beside him, as if no time had passed at all. Of course, Daryl too, was by his side. His fingers interlocked with Jesus'.

*around 5pm*

The sun was at the point in the sky where the temperature was not too hot nor too cold. It was a beautiful day. Jesus sat up in his bed, admiring his family. A knock on the door filled the room as Carl entered. "How are you doing?" he asked Jesus, smiling. "Great now, thanks. It's good to be home" Carl's eyes locked with Katie's. "Why don't you show Katie around..." he smiled down at his daughter "...Ill be right here when you're back"

 

"Okay" she said smiling. Hoping off the bed and walking towards Carl. "It's a beautiful day" he said as they walked through the door. Katie quickly returned, she ran up to her father and kissed his cheek. "I love you daddy"  
"I love you too, peanut". She ran back out of the room again. 

 

"Finally" Daryl said, he winked at Jesus. "Some time alone". He leant over to Jesus and kissed him so softly. At this moment Jesus was so fragile, Daryl had to protect him. "I want you" Jesus said, lips still pressed against Daryl's. "It is so hard to control myself around you" Daryl uttered.   
"Then don't" he replied. Daryl lifted Jesus out of the bed and onto him as he slouched down into the chair. "You know the best part of wearing this disgusting hospital gowns" Jesus asked Daryl. "Do tell" Daryl said, winking. Jesus pressed his mouth against Daryl's, "I don't have to wear underwear". 

Daryl threw Jesus back onto the bed, at this moment Jesus felt no pain, just the warm embrace of his lover. "Anyone can just walk in on us you know" Jesus acknowledged.   
"That's the fun part" Daryl laughed.  
"Oh? and fucking me isn't?" Jesus responded, a smug look on his face. "You know damn well that ain't what I meant" Daryl asserted, continuing to make out with his beau. After the intense make out session, Daryl peeled himself off of Jesus and began rooting around the draws for condoms. "This really does put me in the mood" Jesus said, sarcastically.

 

"Do shut up, baby" he added, winking at Jesus. When did Daryl call anyone baby? That one simple word did things to Jesus. "Make me" Jesus teased. Daryl grabbed the box of condoms hidden at the back of the medicine cabinet. He walked over to Jesus and mounted him. They both stripped each other naked and got under the covers, just in case anyone decided to walk in on them.   
The slow deep strokes Daryl took made Jesus groan so loudly in pleasure. "Are you ever gonna let me top" Jesus sucked on Daryl's neck, leaving a noticeable love mark. "Next time" he promised. 

They made love, passionately, neither wanted it to end. Daryl groaned into his ear, "you feel so fucking good".   
The door opened, in walked Tara and May. "HOLY SHIT" Tara essentially shouted. "Fuck, do you mind?" Daryl grunted. "We are so sorry"they repeatedly said, backing out of the room. Daryl looked back down and Jesus, they both cracked up laughing. "I ain't stopping now" Daryl continued to plow his thick cock into his boyfriends tight hole. "I'm gonna fucking cum" Daryl groaned. They both climaxed, putting an end to a perfect day.


	15. Healing.

Jesus stood in the doorway of Katie's room. He watched her sleeping, she was so peaceful, as if every care in the world were nonexistent. Daryl came up behind him, sliding his hand around his waist. "Good morning, handsome" Jesus said, smiling at Daryl. Daryl kissed him gently on the forehead. "You know I never pictured a life like this, especially now"  
"What do you mean"  
"I have the most amazing boyfriend, the perfect little girl, whom I both live with in a house I could never afford before the new world. My scars will heal. The bad memories will fade and we will have nothing but happiness..." he looked up at Daryl "...Daryl, we can have the perfect life here. I want to spend however long I have left with you"   
"Who fucking knows how long we have left..." he put his hands on either side of Daryl's face "...I will spend every minute I have left being yours..."

"As cute as this is I really wish you wouldn't do it in my bedroom" Katie laughed.  
"Were sorry" Jesus chuckled.  
"Sorry doesn't take away the scars your leaving, I don't want to see my dads making out thank you very much" she was being cheeky now, a genuine smile on her face warmed Jesus' heart. The fact she said 'dad's' warmed Daryl's. It was all so strange, how can you expect to have a perfect life when everything behind the fences is trying to kill you? Daryl and Jesus never knew their fate, but they didn't care for right now, their small world was perfect. They wouldn't take this for granted, you never know when your new life would come crashing down.


	16. New Day.

*Ive received a number of requests to make a few soppy/cute chapters so that's what i'm going to do - for the next 2/3 chapters there won't be anything bad, just cute lovable Desus/Darus in all its glory. I hope you enjoy. (I'll also be adding in a few suggestions i've received - please send me more I love reading them*

"That's not how it works... now I already told you people, first ones free then what'd I say?   
I said I'd shut that shit down, no exceptions.  
Now I don't know what kinda lying assholes you've been dealing with but I'm a man of my word.  
First impressions are important.  
I need you to know me... so back to it" 

"NO... NO" Daryl yelled, waking Jesus up abruptly.   
"What's wrong" he asked, still half asleep. Daryl could not stop reliving the death he felt most responsible for. It was his fault. Glenn would still be alive if it wasn't for him. "Daryl, what's wrong?" Jesus repeated. No answer. Daryl was sobbing, hard. Jesus sat up and looked down at him, he realised he was asleep. "Wake up..." he shook his shoulders "... Daryl wake up" he rolled onto his back, his eyes now open looking up at Jesus. He immediately knew what happened. "I'm sorry" he whispered. These nightmares were a frequent thing.

"Please don't be" he lay back down next to him and opened up his arms. Daryl took the invitation and rested his head on his chest. "I'm sorry for what you've gone through. I want to take away your pain"  
"It was my fault"  
"No, no it wasn't. I wasn't even there yet I know nothing about what the prick did was your fault. Stop blaming yourself" Daryl sniffled. He was so thankful to have someone who genuinely loved him, genuinely cared. 

Before he didn't even know what love was, true love. Sure he loved Beth, she was the little sister he never had. Carol too, more of a mother figure. He wondered what his life would be like with everyone he had lost, Merle, Shane, Sophia, Lori, Hershel and Andrea. He ran his hand along Jesus' stomach, Jesus was here, he had him now. His used to be numb to the pain, everyone died eventually and he accepted that. 

But now, this was different. After Merle, Daryl had nothing to loose. He didn't care whether he was reckless, nothing mattered until now. Now he had people depending on him. He had Jesus. He had Paul. They shared a life together now, he was his own father figure to Katie, Judith too. It was evident that Jesus changed his life, Daryl hadn't expressed his gratitude for this. He wasn't affectionate in public, this was partly due to still not fully accepting who he was. 'Men shouldn't lie with other men' was constantly drilled into his head when he grew up but now, he knew how wrong that was. He had to embrace who he was. 

Tomorrow was a new day. A new start. A new life. He would express how much he loved his family, how grateful he was to know love from the most amazing man on earth. Reckless was no longer and option. Tomorrow was a new day.


	17. Bike.

"We're going on a run today" Daryl anounced over breakfast.  
"Who?" Jesus said, shovelling cereal into his mouth.  
"Me and you" he replied, nodding to Jesus.  
"Why..." he groaned "Heath and Tara went a day ago"  
"I know, there's some shit I've gotta get"  
"Can I come?" Katie asked.  
"I don't think there will be room on the bike"   
"Bike?" Jesus' face dropped, it could of hit the floor if the table wasn't in the way.  
"Yes, bike. It's good to know you're hearings fine" he laughed.

A black Harley stood proudly, leaning on its tiny leg for balance. "I'm not getting on that" Jesus said.  
"It's this or we walk" Daryl smiled.  
"Where did you even get this from"  
"Tara found it, didn't even know she rides"  
"Ha" he laughed, nervously.   
"I'll take the option of walking"  
"Not a chance"

The bike sped quickly down a dirt road. Jesus clung to Daryl like his life depended on it, he was so frightened he kept his eyes glued shut. Funny considering all the horrors he had seen, this is what scared him. 

"CAN WE STOP" Jesus shouted over the roaring bike. Daryl slowly pulled the bike into a curve off the road. Jesus immediately got off and threw up into the bushes, his stomach was so queazy. "I'm not kissing you after that" he laughed. He came over to Jesus and helped hold his hair back. "You're cute when you throw up" Jesus stuck his middle finger up to Daryl. Daryl laughed. 

He stood up straight and wiped his mouth, before tying his hair back into a bun. "I'm walking now"   
"You do realise we'll be walking for hours"  
"Yep, fine" Daryl pulled Jesus into his arms and squeezed him tight. His embrace was so comforting, it healed your stomach and you didn't want it to end. He closed your eyes and just let his body consume you. Daryl felt so lucky, so lucky he had such a wonderful guy. "I love you" he whispered.  
"I love you" Jesus replied.

They both walked up the road they were once riding down. Jesus couldn't shake the feeling that he had disappointed Daryl, he knew how much he loved riding and he was taking this away from him. "I'm sorry" Paul said. Daryl stopped pushing the bike. "What for?" Daryl knew what he meant straight away. "Don't be stupid" he let the bike rest on its side whilst squeezed Jesus so tight. "It's just a bike" he kissed Paul's forehead.

You both walked through the forest, Daryl had hid the bike under a bush near the road. They were going to try to find a car and they knew a small town resided at the other side of the trees. 

They had been walking for hours so they decided to rest for a while, eat something. It was a warm day. The sound of running water trickling through the forest was ever so slightly noticeable. "I'm gonna go check that out" Jesus said, standing facing the direction of the water. He knelt down, kissing Daryl,  before heading towards the water. 

It was a beautiful stream in the midst of overgrown flowers ranging from all colours. It was a place you'd want to live by, in a cute cottage in an idealistic world. The sun hit the water in such a way that it seemed to make the water glow, as if little pieces of glitter were floating around in it. Paul realised how he didn't take in the little things, the things that made the world that small bit more beautiful. He was going to admire this, this beautiful scene. It'd shield him from the badness he would see in the future, project him like an invisibility cloak. He wished he could just pick all of it up and take it home, letting everyone admire its beauty.

A gunshot echoed through the forest, and just like that the wonderful moment was gone, the beauty snatched away in a matter of seconds. Paul remembered, Daryl didn't have a gun.


	18. Badass.

Jesus ran through the forest, straight to where Daryl had been. He saw a figure, a large bulky one. It was not Daryl. Jesus stopped, dead in his tracks. This man was familiar. He crept towards them, more people came into view, Daryl stood in the middle of them, he looked terrified. There was no way they were going to hurt him. "Where is he?" the familiar man sad. Daryl said nothing. 

Jesus stepped behind the man who seemed to be leading the group. Daryl saw him and smiled. Before the man could turn around, Jesus shot him in the back of the head. He quickly shot the two men beside Daryl, they didn't see it coming. Daryl ducked and Jesus threw a knife, hitting him straight between the eyes. 

One man lay gurgling on the floor, he was still alive but barely. Jesus knelt down next to him. "You..." he trembled. He recognised Jesus and Jesus recognised him. He was the man who gave him the grizzly smile, the man who pushed in the trolley. The trolley which contained the 'toys', the 'toys' which tortured him.  
"You deserve this" Jesus whispered. He wasn't a malicious man, not at all but this group deserved nothing but hell. 

Jesus stood back, Daryl was watching him carefully. "Who are they?" he questioned.  
"We've gotta go, now"  
"Why, Paul what the fuck is happening"  
"There is always more, they're not alone we have to go now"

You both went the way you came, back to the dirt road. Fresh car tracks were paved into the road. "Shit" Jesus said under his breath. Everywhere was silent, it was safe to assume they won't be back for a while. Daryl pulled the untouched bike out of the bushes. "Are we riding?"  
"Yes" Jesus replied, he felt a bit sick at the thought.  
"We have to go a different way, back to Alexandria. We can't risk them finding home" 

The bike roared through the forest, they went a longer way back but it was worth it to keep Alexandria safe. As soon as they crossed the gates Jesus pulled himself off of the bike, running straight towards his house. He had to make sure Katie was safe. 

He burst through the door to his daughter making out with Carl. They both jumped out of their skin. Daryl came up behind him, "holy shit" he laughed.   
"Dad... I'm sorry" he walked up to her, Carl tried to speak, to reassure Jesus that nothing was going to happen. Jesus ignored him and pulled Katie into his arms. "Keep her safe, always" Jesus said to Carl, still holding his daughter.  
"I will, always"  
"Dad what's going on" she pulled away.   
"Nothing, nothing I just need to know you're safe when I'm not here" he kissed her forehead.  
"I will be, nothing can take me away from you again" She pulled herself into him. He loved his family. She loved her family.


	19. Catie.

*a Carl and Katie chapter*  
-please note that there will NOT be any sexual relation between them, at least until they are much older-   
THIS IS A LONG CHAPTER

Katie walked through the streets, admiring the beautiful weather. Her dad's had gone out on a run, this didn't worry her. She knew they were safe, they were both unbelievably strong. Katie knew all about their pasts, they told her everything. There were no secrets between any of them. At first she was worried, worried that Daryl wouldn't accept her. Worried it'd be awkward. But as soon as they properly sat down together all that worry left. He accepted her as his own, straight away. They even had their own inside jokes, ones that Jesus was blind to. She was so happy with her life, the perfect family. She rarely ever wondered about her mom, Jesus had told her everything about her. What a wonderful person she was, how Katie looked just like her.

"Hey" someone shouted to her. It was Carl.  
"Hi" you smiled. He was so handsome. He sat on his porch, Judith in his lap. Katie walked up the steps, smiling at Judith. "Do you mind if I sit?" she asked. "Not at all" he smiled so widely at her.   
"I never thought I'd see a baby again..." she held out her hand to Judith and she played with her fingers "... how old is she?"  
"She's around three now, kinda hard to track the days" he laughed. Katie smiled.  
"Can I hold her?"  
"Of course" he handed Judith into Katie's lap, Judith immediately warmed into her, giggling.

They sat in the warm sun for a while, all three of them. Carl and Katie talked about anything and everything. Laughing and telling truths, the pain and horrors they've witnessed as well as the happy times, the times that they both wished they could relive. Carl felt so safe with her, he found it hard to trust again but with Katie he was at home. 

"Having fun?" Michonne laughed.  
"Where have you been?" Carl asked. "You left pretty early this morning"  
"Me and your dad went hunting, brought back a few deer..." she looked happy, beaming in fact. "... want me to take Judith?"  
"Sure" Carl said, handing her over. She smiled at Katie, Katie smiled back.

"Where did you get that hat?" Katie asked.  
"It was my dad's, he gave it to me a while back. He was a sheriff in my hometown"  
"Makes sense" Katie laughed.  
"What do you mean"  
"He's a born leader..." she smiled at him "... he must be to have kept a place like this so perfect"  
They both walked through the forest, Carl had found a way out and Katie, wanting to spend more time with him followed. She knew Carl wouldn't let anything happen to her.

"Do you come out here often?" she asked.  
"Not really, only when I need to clear my head"  
"And you need to do that now?"  
"No, it's just nice to be out without people staring all the time" he laughed.   
"I think it's cool" she acknowledged. Carl hoped she meant this.  
"Really?"   
"Yeah, makes you look badass" she winked at him. His stomach fluttered. 

They walked towards a stream. It was beautiful. Carl didn't stop to admire the beauty he just jumped over it. "Come on I have something to show you"  
"I'm gonna fall in..." she laughed "... my legs aren't as long as yours"  
"Jump and I'll catch you"   
"Okay, I'm trusting you now" and she did, she did trust him. She jumped over the river, stumbling and falling upon landing. He caught her. Just like he promised. Their faces came so close to each other's. Carl felt a twitch, a twitch to kiss her. She wanted that so badly.  They lent into each other, pulling away when a walker came up behind them. Katie stabbed it in the head, no hesitation. It impressed Carl.

They both walked into a small town, it had been ransacked. "What is there to see here"  
"Just wait, patience" he laughed. His hand brushed against hers, there was such a spark.

They came to an old dusty building. "Galleria" it read above the door. Carl banged on the door, it was silent so they entered. "Wow" Katie said. The walls were lined with beautiful paintings, remarkably untouched. "This place is ours now" Carl announced.   
"It's so beautiful, Carl"  
"We can take some home"  
"No, I want to preserve this, just like you said, it's ours"

Katie stood in front of a painting, it was a family playing in their yard. They looked so happy. Carl admired her, he watched her and smiled, acknowledging her beauty. He stood next to her, interlocking his fingers with hers. She smiled up at him. He was so tall compared to her. He lent over and kissed her, softly. He could feel her smiling whilst they kissed, causing him to smile too. 

They ran home, happy and smiling. Like they were in a silly romantic movie. Jumping over the river, laughing into each other's arms as the fell onto the bank. Katie would remember this day forever, it wasn't even finished yet and it was already one of the best days she had.

They snuck through the gap in the wall, closing it tight so it couldn't be discovered. As if hiding their perfect secret world. They went to Katie's house, her dad's shouldn't be back now, at least not for a while. They immediately went over to the sofa, all over each other and kissing. That was until they heard the door open. Her dad stood in the doorway.


	20. Stars.

The sky was a blazing red as the sun set. It was peaceful and scary at the same time. It looked like it was on fire. Daryl had already passed out on the sofa so Jesus sat alone on the porch. Their house gave an unobstructed view of the sky, it was certainly the best place in the whole of Alexandria. He watched the windows of the houses down the streets, lights started dotting on, people preparing for the night. Why would anyone want to miss this? the beautiful blue skies turning to auburn and red then finally to black, black with small twinkly lights. It was the best part of every day. 

"Why are you out here alone?" Katie whispered as she gently shut the door behind her, wrapping her bathrobe tightly around her as the cold evening air met her skin. "Just admiring the sky" he said smiling out into the night.  
"I saw the most beautiful stream today" she said.  
"Really?..." he looked at her as he saw her face drop "... you went out?"  
"I'm so sorry"   
"Don't be, I trust you. With Carl?"  
"Yeah" she laughed. Just the mention of his name made her flutter. "We went to a gallery, it was untouched. The paintings were so beautiful" a small part of her felt as if she was betraying Carl, spilling the secret of their place. She looked at her dad and realised this wouldn't matter, Carl would understand. She'd never keep anything from her dad. She scooted closer to him on the bench, leaning her head on his shoulder. He lent his head on hers. 

"I hope this place stays standing forever"  
"So do I" Jesus replied.   
"What do you miss the most, about before"  
"I don't know, edible food..." they both laughed. "good books, music, movies, the list goes on. What about you?"  
"Huge meals, family meals. They were always the best. I miss nana and grandpa's terrible jokes and those... those little things, I can't remember what they're called, the ones she made on Christmas"  
"They were awful, those dang raisin cookies things"  
they both laughed for a while, all the stupid memories of small things. Family days out, amazing meals they had, birthdays. It was nice to be in the past, even for a brief moment.

"I was thinking of proposing to Daryl"  
"What" she sat back, her mouth dropped open. "YES" she more or less screamed.   
"I don't mean a proper wedding, there's a priest here, he could do it. Just us three"  
"No, we need something happy. A big wedding, that'd be so perfect"  
"I don't even know if he's want to marry me, it took him so long to just warm up to the idea of being with another guy"  
"Shut up he loves you! Of course that's what he'd want"  
"Just don't tell anyone, not until i've sorted things out"  
"Of course not" they both got off the bench, the sky was black now, multiple stars filling the sky. He hugged her and kissed her forehead. "My perfect family" he whispered.


	21. Sunday dinner.

Presumably, it was Sunday. At least that's what the calendars said. After a particularly good week of scavenging from every nearby town, Rick had announced that everybody were to join together that day for a huge meal, to celebrate life, their life together. 

5 huge tables, end to end were lined up down the main street. Multiple chairs hugged up next to each other along both edges. It was wonderful. People started to put bowls and glasses full of all sorts of food up and down the table, giving life to the whole scene. It looked like something taken from a fairytale, something taken from a dream. 

People had began sitting down now, talking and laughing. Katie sat beside Carl, openly flirting with each other. Jesus couldn't stop smiling, he walked down from his house carrying additional chairs. The gate had been opened, now being closed. A short greg haired woman was running towards Daryl, he had frozen on the spot. Jesus didn't know what to make of this. She pretty much jumped into his arms, they both held each other. Jesus couldn't help but feel jealous. People were crowding around them now. 

Jesus went over the Rick. "Who's that?"  
"Carol, we haven't seen her in a while"  
"How does she know Daryl?"  
"They've been together since pretty much the beginning. We all thought they'd end up together" he laughed. Jesus felt his face getting unusually warm with anger. He shouldn't be angry, or jealous, Daryl was with him, he was his. He couldn't help these feelings. "Do you mind if I go out?" he asked Rick.   
"Why?"  
"Fancy some deer" he falsely laughed. "Carol can have my seat"  
"Be safe" Rick slapped him on the back before walking over to her.

"Katie" he said putting his hand on her shoulder. "I'm going out for a bit okay?"  
"What? Why?" she actually looked offended.  
"Need to clear my head, feel ill"  
"Let me come with you"  
"I'll be fine" he kissed her on the forehead. "I'll see you later" they hugged for a long time. "Don't let anybody come after me" he whispered. By 'anybody' he meant Daryl.

Paul took one of the horses, a big beautiful white Arabian horse. He decided to go to the stream he went to the other day. The horse would love it. The stream was just as beautiful as it was before. He sat down beside the bank, the horse stood next to him, guzzling down water. He sat there for hours, no walkers came, nothing. Just him and this horse. His mind too, filling up with thoughts and worries about this 'Carol' he knew not to worry but he did anyway.

Back at Alexandria, Daryl was in a frenzy. He looked for Jesus everywhere until Katie told him he went out. She managed to persuade him to stay. Throughout the dinner Daryl couldn't enjoy himself, not one bit. Knowing his baby was out there alone, it made him stir crazy. Carol noticed this. "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing"  
"Don't be like this with me, I know you better than you know yourself" she laughed.  
"No you don't..." people were staring now. "... no one knows me like he does" Daryl got up and went straight for the house. Carol got up to go after him but Katie told her not to. He needs his space and if she really knew him then she'd give him that. 

It was dark now. Daryl sat on the sofa staring at the ticking clock. He counted down every minute. If Jesus wasn't back soon he was going out there. Nothing would stop him. He needed Jesus. So badly.


	22. Dixon.

*a Daryl chapter*

Daryl woke up later than usual. This was weird as his dreams were full of nightmares and pain. He stirred endlessly through the night, craving Jesus' touch to soothe him. A touch that never came. He immediately got up, needing to fix everything with his love. As he passed Katie's bedroom she shouted that he wasn't there.  
"What? where is he?"  
"He went on a run with Rosita and Heath"   
"When? I need to go out there"  
"Stop worrying, they're gonna be fine. Anyway Rick came over a while back. Surprised it didn't wake you"   
"What did he want?"  
"I don't know, he didn't say. Just to tell you he needs you later today, whenever your up" Daryl didn't say anything, he just walked away. 

So many emotions were mixing inside of him. He needed to tell Jesus how sorry he was. He knew that he could handle himself though, that he'd be safe. Daryl didn't feel like doing anything but he couldn't let anyone down now. He couldn't let Jesus down.  

"You're late" Rick said to him when he entered Ricks house.  
"Didn't wake up till just now"  
"Rough night?"  
"Something like that" Now Daryl really didn't want to be here. He hated small talk and he hated feeling like this. He had learnt to deal with pain and a sense of longing yet it was unbearable knowing all of this could of been prevented. Daryl didn't even know what caused Jesus to leave yesterday. Why didn't he ask? So many questions haunted him. 

"Were thinking about expanding more, I know we've already talked about it but this time we have to make a go of it. I've talked to Aaron, Eric, Michonne, we all think this would be good. If we..."  
"Rick. I don't care. I need to go" Daryl left the room, he left the door swinging open and Rick was not shocked by this. 

Daryl went home and grabbed his crossbow. He was going to hunt to take his mind off things. He thought it'd be good to try cook a meal for his family. "Can I go out with you?" Katie asked, setting down her book on the counter.  
"How do you know I'm going out?"   
"It couldn't be more obvious, please Daryl. I wanna learn how to hunt"  
"Your dad wouldn't like that"  
"You're my dad to" That one sentence made Daryl's chest burn with happiness. He smiled for the first time today. "Okay" he said.

They walked through the forest now. It was so dry and crispy. "I'm cooking for you and your dad tonight"  
"Really? since when do you cook" she laughed.  
"You'd be surprised"   
"My dad wants to marry you, you know?" she didn't mind breaking this promise. She needed to see Daryl happy.  
"What!" he stopped and turned around to face her.   
"He told me the other day, I promised not to say anything but I can't keep this, especially from you"  
"Did he say those exact words" Katie laughed.   
"Yes!" Daryl couldn't help but smile.

Something was near them now, behind the trees. It was a fairly large deer eating in the grass. "Oh my god" Katie whispered.  
"You've got this" Katie raised her gun, Daryl pushed her arm up to the right height and she fired. A perfect shot. Katie was ecstatic. 

Daryl had skinned the deer now, he'd cut up the edible bits and gave the leftovers to Olivia. There was a lot of deer spare. The sun was going down and dinner was plated on the table. Katie groaned, "how long is he gonna be"  
"I don't know. It's late"

They ended up eating without him. It made Daryl sick with worry. He spent another night on the sofa. Awake. Waiting for his love to come home. Until he didn't.


	23. Car wrecks

*a Jesus chapter*

Jesus had considered not going back tonight, it was a beautiful night for sleeping under the stars. He observed the horse for a moment. He wasn't just caring for himself out here, but the horse as well. If he was alone it'd be different. He was in no rush to get back though so he decided to walk, the horse trotting along next to him. "I think I'm going on a run tomorrow" he said to the horse. "It feels good to be out, sometimes that place is a prison" Obviously the horse didn't acknowledge what he was saying but it was nice to talk with no interruptions and knowing he didn't have to be carful of what he was saying.

Rosita was on guard duty, she saw him through the fence and immediately opened up the gat. "You're back late"  
"It's nice to be out"  
"I know the feeling..." they smiled to each other and Jesus kept on walking. "... hey, Jesus, I'm going on a run with Heath tomorrow, you're coming aren't you"  
"Yep" he simply replied. "I'll see you tomorrow" they both smiled to each other and parted. 

After Jesus had led the horse to the stables he went home. Daryl was waiting for him. "Where the fuck have you been" he looked enraged.   
"I told Rick I was going out"  
"But not me?"   
"I don't need to run everything by you" Daryl looked so offended.   
"Fine. Fucking fine. I'm sleeping down here tonight"  
Jesus didn't reply, he didn't want to argue now so he just went upstairs. They hated this so bad but were both too stubborn to do anything about it. 

Jesus got up early the next day, he went straight to Katie's room. She was already awake, reading. "I'm going on a run today..." he whispered. "... with Rosita and Heath"  
"Do you have to?"  
"Yeah, I'm sorry"  
"It's okay" he went over and kissed her forehead.   
"I'll see you later, I love you"  
"I love you too"

Daryl was still fast asleep when Jesus went downstairs. He hated not being able to hold him so he kissed his head and whispered he was sorry. He wanted to wake him up and have a movie-like make up scene. But he knew how hard it was for Daryl to fall asleep, so he didn't bother him.

Rosita lent on the car, fiddling with a knife. "You look like shit" she blatantly said, smiling.  
"I feel it" he groaned. She laughed and he smiled at her. They both knew it was going to be a long day. As soon as Heath got there they left. Spencer pulling back the gate and closing it again. Jesus rode shot-gun, he was best at using maps. Rosita driving and Heath sat in the back. 

Walkers began dotting all around them as they travelled down a long dirt road. "They're everywhere" Rosita screamed as she ran into a number of them, sending the car flying into a deep ditch. Instantly rendering everyone unconscious. 

The moment Jesus came too he felt blood running over his eye and into his mouth. He reached he arm over to Rosita, he weakly said Heaths name and got no response. Rosita had her head on the steering wheel. Jesus couldn't turn around enough to see Heath. He was in agony. The silence in the air filled with groaning and moaning as numerous walkers scratched at the car windows. Visible and heavy smoke was coming from the bonnet and all Jesus could think about was how he and Daryl had left on bad terms.

Suddenly the walkers heads became bashing into the windows. Shouting was audible now. Someone was killing these bastards. Jesus felt so weak, he passed out again.


	24. Dixon.

*a Daryl chapter*

Daryl woke up later than usual. This was weird as his dreams were full of nightmares and pain. He stirred endlessly through the night, craving Jesus' touch to soothe him. A touch that never came. He immediately got up, needing to fix everything with his love. As he passed Katie's bedroom she shouted that he wasn't there.  
"What? where is he?"  
"He went on a run with Rosita and Heath"   
"When? I need to go out there"  
"Stop worrying, they're gonna be fine. Anyway Rick came over a while back. Surprised it didn't wake you"   
"What did he want?"  
"I don't know, he didn't say. Just to tell you he needs you later today, whenever your up" Daryl didn't say anything, he just walked away. 

So many emotions were mixing inside of him. He needed to tell Jesus how sorry he was. He knew that he could handle himself though, that he'd be safe. Daryl didn't feel like doing anything but he couldn't let anyone down now. He couldn't let Jesus down. 

"You're late" Rick said to him when he entered Ricks house.  
"Didn't wake up till just now"  
"Rough night?"  
"Something like that" Now Daryl really didn't want to be here. He hated small talk and he hated feeling like this. He had learnt to deal with pain and a sense of longing yet it was unbearable knowing all of this could of been prevented. Daryl didn't even know what caused Jesus to leave yesterday. Why didn't he ask? So many questions haunted him. 

"Were thinking about expanding more, I know we've already talked about it but this time we have to make a go of it. I've talked to Aaron, Eric, Michonne, we all think this would be good. If we..."  
"Rick. I don't care. I need to go" Daryl left the room, he left the door swinging open and Rick was not shocked by this. 

Daryl went home and grabbed his crossbow. He was going to hunt to take his mind off things. He thought it'd be good to try cook a meal for his family. "Can I go out with you?" Katie asked, setting down her book on the counter.  
"How do you know I'm going out?"   
"It couldn't be more obvious, please Daryl. I wanna learn how to hunt"  
"Your dad wouldn't like that"  
"You're my dad to" That one sentence made Daryl's chest burn with happiness. He smiled for the first time today. "Okay" he said.

They walked through the forest now. It was so dry and crispy. "I'm cooking for you and your dad tonight"  
"Really? since when do you cook" she laughed.  
"You'd be surprised"   
"My dad wants to marry you, you know?" she didn't mind breaking this promise. She needed to see Daryl happy.  
"What!" he stopped and turned around to face her.   
"He told me the other day, I promised not to say anything but I can't keep this, especially from you"  
"Did he say those exact words" Katie laughed.   
"Yes!" Daryl couldn't help but smile.

Something was near them now, behind the trees. It was a fairly large deer eating in the grass. "Oh my god" Katie whispered.  
"You've got this" Katie raised her gun, Daryl pushed her arm up to the right height and she fired. A perfect shot.  Katie was ecstatic. 

Daryl had skinned the deer now, he'd cut up the edible bits and gave the leftovers to Olivia. There was a lot of deer spare. The sun was going down and dinner was plated on the table. Katie groaned, "how long is he gonna be"  
"I don't know. It's late"

They ended up eating without him. It made Daryl sick with worry. He spent another night on the sofa. Awake. Waiting for his love to come home. Until he didn't.


	25. The Kingdom

*a Jesus chapter*

"He's awake" a familiar voice called. Jesus began coming to now, he was in a hospital like room, Rosita at his side smiling at him. "What happened?"  
"I totalled the car" she laughed. "We're going to be alright"  
"Is Heath okay?"   
"Yep, he's having a look around"  
"Where are we?"  
"A new colony. The people here call it 'The Kingdom', has its own King"  
"What?"  
"You'll see"

Jesus got dressed, someone had laid out clean clothes for him. He tied his hair into a bun, it was getting longer now, probably needed a trim. He walked outside to the glaring sun, it made his head hurt more. The bandage around his stomach was so tight it felt like his organs were being compressed together. He had a large slash on his stomach, he couldn't remember what happened. Rosita was waiting for him outside, "We're going to meet the 'King'" she smiled, taking hold of his arm.

They walked through a small maze of flowers, shrubbery and growing vegetables. A man was walking towards them, with what seemed like a tiger.  
"I'm going fucking crazy, this sun is messing with my head"  
"Why do you say that?" she laughed.  
"You can't tell me you're seeing a tiger too"  
"I am" Jesus stopped. He froze as they approached them. "I am King Ezekiel. Welcome to The Kingdom" he said proudly.  
"This is an actual dream" Jesus locked eyes with the tiger. 

It was later that day, Jesus sat on the steps outside of the medic centre. The doctor had just checked him over and he was still trying to process this whole new world. Ezekiel came over to him, he sat beside him.   
"This is unbelievable"  
"You're not dreaming" he laughed.  
"Are you sure? this seems like a dream to me, that or I'm going crazy"  
"You're as crazy as the rest of us" he smiled, a toothy smile.  
"Do you know what happened to us?" he looked at Ezekiel.  
"My men pulled you from a wreckage. You were all in a pretty bad state. It seemed you had swerved into a ditch, the car was surrounded by walkers. They saved you and brought you here"  
"Thank you" he said honestly. Ezekiel knew he was genuine.   
"You're friends won't tell me where you've come, smart but if you leave I need to make sure you all get back safely"  
"Why would you do that?"  
"It's just the kind of guy I am" he never stopped smiling.

They began walking around now, Ezekiel showing Jesus around. "You can stay here as long as you like, we have plenty of room"  
"Thank you, really. But I have a family I need to get back to. They'll be worried"  
"Family?"  
"Daughter. Boyfriend"  
"Heal up first, I can see you're in pain. My men will be happy to escort you home" something about Ezekiel made Jesus know he was trustworthy. He stopped and stood in front of Ezekiel.  
"I'm trusting you. We come from Alexandria. I don't know where we are now but I could show you the way from where we crashed"  
"No need, friend..." he continued to smile "... come back to visit, bring your family. We'll discuss things then"

It was dark now, Ezekiel gave them a room each but it didn't feel right, it wasn't right that he was here and his family wasn't, it wasn't right that his family were worrying about him when he was fine, it wasn't right. Jesus began feeling claustrophobic in this room, it wasn't small but the more he worried about them the tighter the room got. He sat outside among the flower beds starring at the stars. He wondered if Daryl or Katie were looking at the stars too. He found himself doing this a lot, the stars symbolised something but he didn't know what. He wanted nothing more than to be holding them both now. He wanted Daryl to be the one tending to his wounds, not this stranger. His pain was immeasurable sometimes, it felt like he was being repeatedly stabbed and it brought him to tears. The only person who could make any of this better was miles and miles away.you


	26. Tiger.

It was a new day, the second day away from Daryl. Jesus felt especially shitty today, emotionally and wrapped physically. The pain from the large cut across his stomach, as well as the smaller ones dotted around his body, stung so badly. 

Jesus walked around the gardens hoping it'd make him feel better, it didn't. Ezekiel stood in from of a large white building with his tiger, Jesus had so many questions. Ezekiel noticed him staring and wondered over him, his tiger padding along behind him.   
"I have a question, about the tiger" Jesus asked.  
"Ask away, friend"  
"Why the tiger?"  
"I worked in a zoo, before all of this. I knew Shiva since she was born. She had attacked me when she was a cub, I didn't report it. I had always had a soft spot for her. We bonded for a while and when the world ended I went back for her, she was the only one true to me and I'd never abandon her" he said this all whilst rubbing the tiger behind her ears.  
"I think this is one of my favourite moments ever" Jesus laughed in reply.   
"She certainly is something" Ezekiel laughed with him.   
"My daughter would love this place, it's everything we've spoken about"  
"How old is she?"  
"16"  
"You could move here, as long as you pull your weight. There's plenty of room"  
"I'm so thankful for the offer, really. I can't abandon my home though. We've built a life there"  
"I understand"

Rosita and Heath were packing up a car. Ezekiel lent them one to get home. It was about a days ride back. This whole situation seemed slightly off, they met a stranger, with a tiger, who offers the a whole new seemingly perfect life. Oh and he refers to himself as a king. "Do you think they'll follow us?" Jesus said to both Heath and Rosita.  
"They're taking us to where we crashed, Ezekiel gave us his 'word' that they wouldn't follow us after that. Whatever that means" Heath responded.  
"Do you trust him?" Rosita asked. They both replied with 'I don't know'.

The wreckage was still there however there were no walkers besides the dead ones, the truly dead ones.  How did they survive that? Jesus subconsciously asked himself. The front end of the car was destroyed, it should of crushed them. But it didn't.

Ezekiel's men left them there and they began their journey home. Heath was driving this time. The heavens opened up and rain began pattering down the window. It was soothing. Jesus watched the raindrops fall down the window, silently counting them. His own version out 'counting sheep', it helped as he very easily fell asleep. Only to be woken later by Heath announcing they were home.

It was still raining, even worse now but it was still as soothing as before. Jesus was in pain, his stomach ached and the other remaining cuts stung. He couldn't wait to get into Daryl's arms. 

As soon as he stepped through the door Katie looked up from her book. "Oh my god" she ran straight over to him. "Where have you been!" more of a statement than a question.   
"I'll tell you tomorrow, you'll love it" he smiled down at her. "Where's Daryl?"   
"He went out a few hours ago, to clear his head. He'll be back soon though, he promised" 

They both went to bed. The last time the bed had been slept in was when Jesus slept in it two days ago. It was still made in the exact way. This hurt Jesus, knowing Daryl was hurting. He stripped off and got straight into bed, as soon as his head hit the pillow he fell asleep. 

Only to be woken up an hour or so later, he was being squeezed so tightly. It was Daryl. He silently sobbed into Jesus' warm skin. Daryl was freezing and wet. "I'm sorry" he cried. Jesus said nothing, putting his arms around him and squeezing him so tightly. "You need to take your clothes off, you're soaking the bed" Jesus smiled. Daryl lifted his head and kissed Jesus, it was passionate and fiery. He stripped off his clothes and slung them to the floor, barely breaking contact with Jesus.


	27. Desus.

*explicit content*

Their skin was soft, pressing up against each other made it firm. Daryl's wet skin imprinted on Jesus, sending a small chill through him, enhancing the mood. They both made out, it was rough and sweet at the same time. Daryl felt Jesus up, touching every bit of skin, yanking back the blanket when he felt the flesh turn to padding. He looked down at the large white surgical plaster across Jesus' stomach.  
"What the fuck happened?!"  
"It's nothing, I'll tell you later. We've been apart for so long I need you now" 

Daryl couldn't resist Jesus, he didn't need to be asked a second time before pressing his mouth against him again. They couldn't control themselves now. Daryl was throbbing and so was Jesus. Daryl pulled Jesus on top of him, squeezing his ass and groaning into his mouth. "I fucking love you" he groaned, biting Jesus' bottom lip. "I love you" Jesus panted into his mouth. Their tongues swirled in each other's mouths, tasting each other intensely. Jesus felt Daryl's thick cock against his tight ass. "No, it's my turn" he whispered into Daryl's mouth.

Jesus slid down between Daryl's legs, pushing them back before slowly entering him. Daryl groaned loudly, loud enough for Jesus to put his hand over his mouth. After all, their daughter was sleeping in a close by room. They both looked into each other's eyes and laughed, they loved each other so much. Jesus went deeper and deeper, picking up the pace as he did. It was hard to keep Daryl quite, only removing his hand to kiss him hard. 

This was the first time Daryl had let Jesus do this and they were both loving it. Daryl had wondered why they didn't do it this way before. They changed positions frequently, Daryl driving his ass back onto Jesus' cock. Both of them moaning in pleasure as Daryl's face smushed into the soft pillows. 

They snuggled for a while after this. Daryl was wrapped tightly around Jesus, his safety blanket. Jesus was injured, Daryl would protect him with his life. Even if he didn't need it. He ran his hand through Jesus' soft hair, massaging his head with every stroke of his fingers. This was Jesus' idea of what heaven is, being wrapped in a blanket of love. "Don't you ever leave me again. I'm your shadow now" Daryl laughed.  
"Fine by me" Jesus laughed into his now-warm skin. He traced his fingers over Daryl's back, over his scars. Reminding Daryl that they were exactly that, scars. It was quite outside, inside too until the slight sound of crickets chirped outside. A sign of life that nobody had heard in years. It was a sign that everything would get better for everyone. Daryl lighted up Jesus' face, he kissed him gently. A slow passionate kiss. 

Despite Jesus being tired he found it hard to sleep. He began thinking about this new world and everything that had happened. Somehow he was grateful for the end of the world. Before he was a nobody in a dead end job, he found it hard to pay rent every month and generally hated living the way he did. It wasn't a lifestyle he had always dreamed for himself or Katie. But now, he had Daryl, he had Katie, a family and a huge house. He had everything he wanted in life and without the destruction of the world he wouldn't of got it. This was a selfish thought, he knew that but nonetheless he didn't care. He was happy. He deserved to be selfish for once.


	28. Movies and shit.

*explicit content*

Rick had called Daryl away pretty early the next morning. It was hard for Daryl to peel himself away from Jesus, unbelievably hard. 

Daryl stood in Ricks kitchen, listening to him ramble on about songs and movies. He thought it'd be important for Rick to call him over so early, but no. He went upstairs quickly, he wanted to show Daryl some books or some shit, Daryl wasn't paying attention. His mind was elsewhere... on Jesus. 

That was until Jesus was there. He stood in the doorway of Ricks house, without being invited in he entered. Coming straight up to Daryl and kissing him. "I never thought he'd leave"  
"How long have you been out there?"  
"A while" he laughed. Rick started coming downstairs, Jesus dropped to the floor. Rick stood opposite Daryl, across the large kitchen counter, showing him comic books Carl was reading and movie boxes. Jesus undid Daryl's belt, silently unzipping his jeans and taking out his cock. He put his large, already hard, member into his mouth. Daryl was trying so hard not to moan. It was harder than he thought. Jesus slowly sucked him off, teasing him, rubbing him, making it hard to conceal what was happening. However Rick remained completely oblivious to what was happening, still rambling on about movies and shit. It wasn't long before Daryl came, he couldn't hold it in. How was Rick not noticing this? How was he so blind? Daryl's hot cum dribbled down Jesus' chin. He wiped it off, sucking it from his finger, Daryl looked down and saw this. Restraining himself was one of the hardest things he's had to do in so long.

Jesus managed to sneak from the house when Rick turned around, he was so quick. Daryl was tempted to just pull him back, he didn't care what Rick, or anyone for that matter, thought. 

You've gotta let me cut your hair"  
Daryl's face went blank. "No" he said, seriously.  
"Just a trim, God you need it" Jesus laughed at the sheer sight of horror plastered on Daryl. "I promise I won't cut it all off" Daryl knew he was right but didn't dare part with his beloved hair. It always hung loosely over his eyes, constantly getting in the way. Jesus suggested pulling it back like he did so often, Daryl refused however, claiming he'd look too 'feminine'. Jesus never took offence to this though, he knew how much Daryl loved it on him, Daryl had told him so many times. 

Before Daryl knew it he was sat on a chair against the counter with a towel draped over his shoulders. He was literally terrified despite completely trusting Jesus. "I swear to god Paul, if you make me look like a dick all your hair is going" he was so serious. Jesus trimmed his hair, he did a good job. Not cutting too much off only enough for him to be able to see. This was an intimate moment, they didn't need to be naked to have those. Daryl hated change, he didn't welcome it like most but with Jesus everything was so much different. He made this point a lot, how different things were now he was in love. 

He thought about Rick once, he even thought he may of loved him. Rick was one of the only people to show true care towards Daryl. When Rick had lost Lori there was a moment in the tombs where Daryl truly believed Rick liked Daryl, despite him just losing his wife. Daryl knew how deluded that sounded but he let his emotions cloud him. Rick and Daryl never stopped having moments which pushed Daryl's hope for something more on and on. These feelings stopped months before Daryl met Jesus. This was the Jesus for Daryl being so harsh to him the first time they met, even though Jesus did steal their truck. It had hurt him to think that he'd be let down again, he hide his emotions so much. He pushed them so far back he didn't think he had feelings anymore. He thought this whilst he stared at Jesus, he lent on the counter now, reading. He wanted to hold him but at the same time to admire him.


	29. Each day was a gift.

Future:   
Despite being named after a holy man Jesus rarely found himself praying, in fact he had never done it before. So it came as a new experience to him as he sat in the chapel. Praying for Daryl to pull through, despite the odds. At this point he found himself not caring which god answered him first, as long as his prayers were heard. What made it worse was that   
Jesus was not in particular a religious person and the fall of humanity had shaken whatever faith he had had. Especially now. Now he may loose the first man he ever truly loved.

Present: (the morning after the last chapter)  
A large cloud of smoke had filtered into the air, heading towards Alexandria. It seemed to be far away, the cloud only grew bigger as it rose to the sky.   
"I'm gonna check it out" Jesus announced, feeling Daryl's presence behind him.   
"Not without me you're not" Jesus instinctively intertwined his fingers with Daryl, giving his hand a squeeze. 

"Do you think we leave too much?"Jesus asked.  
"Definitely"  
"After this we only go out when we need to, I want to settle down" When Jesus said this the only thing going through Daryl's head was the fact Katie had told him how Jesus wanted to marry him. He wanted to bring it up now but he was scared that Jesus had changed his mind, the wait was killing him.

The entire forest smelt of smoke after they had got a few miles away from Alexandria. The smoke was a mix of grey and white, it looked like it was possibly going out. They had contemplated whether this was a trap but after thinking about it for so long it slipped their mind. Jesus stopped walking for a moment, Daryl stopped too. Turning around to him.   
"Are you okay?" he asked.   
"Yeah I'm fine, aching a bit"  
"Where?" Daryl walked over to Jesus, putting his arms around him. It was a silly place to let your guard down but they couldn't help it. Jesus pushed Daryl's hand onto his ass, "here" he whispered. Daryl smiled widely and kissed him. They stood making out whilst Daryl squeezed his ass. 

They heard guns cock around them, causing them to immediately pull away from each other. They'd been surrounded, surrounded by large men with even larger guns. "Ain't this sweet" one of them said. "Hand over your guns" he laughed. "And that BEAUTIful crossbow" Daryl was hesitant, he didn't know what to do but after seeing Jesus doing what they asked he decided it was better to follow their orders, for Jesus' safety. 

"On your knees" he demanded. "Both of you, yes you big boy" he laughed at Daryl. They got to their knees. A woman came from behind them and knelt in front of Jesus. "You're a pretty one aren't you?" she smiled at him, putting her hand onto the side of his face. He moved his face away from her hand. "Don't touch him" Daryl spat out. The woman signalled two men over with her finger. "I want some alone time with this one, get him away but do not touch him" Daryl refused to move, he struggled making it hard for them. "Tell your boyfriend to do what I say or I will kill you" she said.   
Jesus looked at Daryl, Daryl shook his head. Tears were in Jesus' eyes. This made Daryl weak and he resisted fighting as they dragged him away.

"Now honey, where did you come from?" she sat down into the dirt opposite him. All the men had taken Daryl away.   
"Touch him and I will kill you"  
"You will, will you?" she laughed. "You're mine now. I don't think he is a pretty as you though, I suppose he'd make a good henchman"   
"Touch him and I will kill you"   
"Baby you said that. Don't repeat yourself it makes you look crazy" 

A gunshot fired. 

"Oh goddamnit" she exclaimed. One of the men came over to them. "He tried to escape, took out Mendez. I'm going to kill him"  
"No no" she said. "His boyfriend will" she looked at Jesus, a joker-like smile sprawled across her face.


	30. Colt Python.

*short chapter*

The woman grabbed Jesus, pulling him over to where Daryl lay on the floor, desperately clutching the bullet wound in his chest. Small drops of blood leaked from his mouth. Jesus legs collapsed beneath him and he fell besides Daryl. He put his hand on the side of his face, a tear fell onto Daryl's hand. "I love you" Daryl gurgled.   
"Don't say goodbye" he whispered back.  
The woman dropped a knife besides Jesus, "put the right in his temple" she demanded. "Enough of this soppy mess!" 

Daryl took his hand away from his chest and wiped the tears falling from his eyes. This made it worse because Daryl hand was covered in blood, he smeared blood over Jesus' face. "I'm sorry" she tried to mouth. Jesus looked up through the trees, he looked back down at Daryl and smiled. He leaned over Daryl and kissed him, picking up the knife in his hand.

A gun shot fired, that of a Colt Python. 

Jesus kicked the woman's legs from underneath her as bullets flew threw the air. He held his hand to her neck. "I'm going to kill you" he whispered. His anger pouring through his hand as his grip tightened around her neck. He stabbed the knife into her temple before turning round to Daryl. He had lost a lot of blood and was now unconscious. 

People surrounded Daryl. Rosita. Sasha. Michonne and Carl. Rick put his hand on Jesus' back.   
"We've gotta go now" he firmly said. They all collectively picked up Daryl, carrying him through the trees. Jesus stood in the middle of the massacre, who were these people? 

"How did you know where we were?"  
"It was too suspicious. There were no reason to be a fire out here. Michonne suggested it as soon as you left and we tried to catch up to you"

He saw a tattoo on the woman's wrist. He pulled back the sleeve. 'The eye of God'. It was them.


	31. Church

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *sorry i've not posted in a while, i'm going to post about 10 chapters now (i upload them onto wattsapp daily*

May had done all she could. It was up to Daryl now. He had gone into a comatose like state and couldn't breathe on his own, luckily before Denise had died she managed to fix a ventilator that Daryl and Rick had found on a run. Neither one thought they'd be the first to use it. 

She had removed the bullet but he had lost so much blood, Jesus had offered to transfuse some of his but May couldn't allow that, not knowing their blood types. She told Jesus to hope and pray he survived because there wasn't much she could do for him now.

So, Jesus found himself in the church.   
'Despite being named after a holy man Jesus rarely found himself praying, in fact he had never done it before. So it came as a new experience to him as he sat in the chapel. Praying for Daryl to pull through, despite the odds. At this point he found himself not caring which god answered him first, as long as his prayers were heard. What made it worse was that   
Jesus was not in particular a religious person and the fall of humanity had shaken whatever faith he had had. Especially now. Now he may loose the first man he ever truly loved.'  
He closed his eyes, leaning his head in his hands. He let out a large sigh, trying to pull back the tears threatening to leave his face. "Why him?" he loudly asked the inanimate stature of the real Jesus above his head.

Beep. Beep. Beep. The ventilator kind of soothed Jesus. It was one of the only things keeping him sane, knowing Daryl was still in there. Still breathing. That and watching his chest rise and fall. He had held Daryl's hand for so long he wouldn't of been surprised if he had just morphed into him now. "I don't know if you can here me..." he voice cracked and trembled as he struggled to keep back tears "... but if you can, please come back to me" he couldn't hold them back, they poured from his face. "I need you" he whimpered. 

Daryl was the strongest person Jesus had ever knew, he was everything a perfect guy is and he was Jesus'. They were building a life together and that couldn't end now. Jesus couldn't shake the feeling this was his fault. If he hadn't wanted to go check out the fire they would never of been in this position. "I'm so so sorry" he kept repeating this as he sobbed into Daryl's limp hand.

His tears had dried on his face, his skin felt like it was cracking. Jesus sat playing with two small silver rings, rolling them in between his and Daryl's fingers. "I want to marry you" he said quietly. He had got the rings from Ezekiel. Ezekiel had told him that whenever they find walkers with rings they'd take them, just in case. That 'just in case' was right, a number of times. Ezekiel had preformed a number of weddings and was happy to give Jesus the rings. It was difficult to choose ones that'd fit them both and still look the same but Jesus had managed. He wanted to know whether the ring fit Daryl but he couldn't put it on him, not until Daryl had agreed. 

He felt bad, bad for taking rings that once belonged to people living happy lives but at the same time, maybe this was the right thing. Another chance of happiness. 

Parts of Jesus wasn't holding out for Daryl agreeing, only because Jesus knew him. He knew Daryl found it hard to show emotions in front of people, he was getting better at it but it couldn't mask the fear that him was haunting Jesus. 

A slight tapping on the door filled the quite room, joining the beeping. Carol entered and walked over to him. Jesus slid the rings under Daryl's hand but Carol already saw. "You're going to marry him?" she asked.  
"I'm going to try" he said, staring back at Daryl's expressionless face.  
"You have to know that he isn't that type of guy"  
"That's what I'm scared of" Carol took the hand Jesus wasn't grasping onto. Jesus felt no warmth around Carol, he didn't know why. 

"Do you mind leaving me alone with him" she asked before looking at the door.   
"I'm not leaving him" her icy stare dug into Jesus' sole. Carol got up and walked towards the door. She stopped, clutching the handle and faced Jesus. "He won't be with you forever" she said, blankly before leaving.


	32. Rings

Jesus had fell asleep, his thinner fingers wrapped around two of Daryl's much thicker fingers. Jesus continuously had a recurring nightmare. It began with fire, the reason he wanted to check out the fire. Alexandria was ablaze, everyone screaming inside. They were trapped and Jesus couldn't help. He kept seeing the same face laughing, God's face. It always ended with seeing everyone he loved dead, past and present. He didn't know what this dream meant but he wanted it to end, he needed it to end. He only slept peacefully when we was encased in Daryl's arms, falling asleep to the slow thumping of Daryl's heart.

May had took Daryl off of the ventilator, he was breathing on his own now but he wasn't out of the woods yet. That was until his hand twitched. Jesus had fell asleep into the back of the chair, he was curled up, hugging himself for comfort. Daryl's eyes twitched open, he found it hard to breathe at first but broke through the struggle. He watched Jesus sleep, wanting to wake him up but the pain in his chest hurt too much. Daryl rubbed his rough fingers over the bed, feeling something under the palm of his hand. He looked down at where his hand lay, he felt so weak. Removing his hand he saw the rings, one noticeably smaller than the other, making Daryl smile. He thought it was cute. He ran them both between his fingers, gently touching the fragile-like silver.

Jesus had woken up, he didn't move as he didn't want to disturb Daryl. Instead he watched him silently, playing with the rings. "Yes" Daryl said, weakly. He looked up at Jesus, "yes"

Jesus got out of the seat, leaning over Daryl and kissing him softly. "I love you" he whispered, their mouths still pressed up against each other. They slowly made out. Daryl raised his hand, putting it gently on Jesus' neck, ensuring he doesn't pull away. They kissed for an eternity, every ounce of pain Daryl felt suddenly washed away. 

Jesus sat back in the chair, pulling it closer to the bed. Daryl took the smaller ring, sliding the ring onto Jesus' thin finger. Jesus watched him doing it. "Just this for now" Daryl whispered. He wanted to commit fully to Jesus, he had already but he needed to move slowly with this. As much as he wanted and needed this but for now, rings was all he could do. Jesus knew what he meant, he didn't mind. Daryl took the other ring, putting it in Jesus' hand. Jesus raised his hand to his face, kissing it. "I don't know if it'll fit" he whispered.  
"It will" Daryl responded.

Jesus took the ring, it slid easily onto Daryl's finger, it was perfect. They both stared down at their hands for a while, admiring their intertwined fingers. "Where did you get them?" he asked.  
It dawned on Jesus, he had never told Daryl, or Katie, what had happened when he was away.


	33. Eyes

Jesus filled Daryl in on everything. The flowerbeds, the spacious yet claustrophobia inducing rooms, 'King' Ezekiel and of course Shiva. Saying it out loud made Jesus feel like he was going mad.  
"Are you sure you weren't dreaming?" Daryl smiled.  
"I felt like I was, still feel like that. It was amazing though"

Neither knew what to say now so they sat in silence. Daryl rubbing his thumb over Jesus' fingers, it was bliss. "Is it bad that I always want to be alone with you?" Daryl asked.  
"No, now Katie has other people that's all I want. Me and you" he smiled. He leant over the bed once more, slowly kissing Daryl. They both wanted to do more than this, be as close as they could, bare skin touching. 

May came in. "Why didn't you tell me he was awake" she said to Jesus. She saw the rings on their fingers and smiled softly at the both. Check checked him over, "you're doing great honey, out of the woods" she smiled at the both.   
"Can we go home?" Daryl asked.  
"Maybe later, but for now I need you close in case anything happens, just a precaution"   
"Thank you" Daryl said.  
"My pleasure, do you want me to tell anyone you're up?"   
"Not just yet" he squeezed Jesus' hand. 

As soon as she left, Daryl locked eyes with Jesus. He tucked his hair behind his ear, "the things I'd do to you" he whispered.   
"Don't tease me like that"  
"As soon as we're home, you are mine"  
"What is it about getting shot that turns you on so much?" Jesus winked at him.  
"It's all you, baby"  he whispered.

Countless people kept dotting in to see Daryl all day and when they did Jesus noticed how he'd cover his hand to hide the ring. It hurt Jesus but he understood why, clearly Daryl wasn't ashamed of Jesus, he just didn't know how to tell people and right now he wanted space. With Jesus that is.

May had allowed him to go home, he had to stay off his feet though, the bullet had grazed his lungs which made it painful to breathe sometimes. His chest constantly ached and he couldn't wait for this pain to go.  Katie was stopping at Aliza's house, she wanted to give her dad's space.

"Do you want to know the first thing about you I fell in love with" Daryl randomly spouted as the lay in bed.  
"Go on" Jesus smiled, beaming.  
"Your eyes" he whispered. It was Jesus' eyes that drew him in in the first place. They allowed him to be spun around, drowning without fear of not being able to breathe. Drifting afloat on a river carrying his worn body and mind. Embracing him. 

Initially brief stolen glances kept him returning to wanting more, never quite getting all the attention he seemed to desire. Quick looks between group discussions, family dinners, scouting trips. Lonely nights spent imagining more of those eyes. Sending out wishes out to the stars. Having his answers growing longer to prolong moments of keeping locked eyes. And now, now he belonged to them. He was their property and every bit of that excited him.

Daryl knew what it meant when people said 'eyes are the window to your soul', Jesus was an open book, there's nothing he'd hide. It's not like he could anyway, he found it so difficult to hide things from Daryl. It was surprising that he could hide the rings and his intentions with them.


	34. Explicit

*explicit content*  
\- smut chapter -

Their lips trembled as they kissed, only parting to take small breathes. This was the most intimate they'd felt in so long, it was like their first real kiss all over again. Passionate and sensual. Jesus' fingers danced along Daryl's rugged body, making him moan ever so slightly. Daryl didn't know how he did it, make all of his pain go away. Maybe he was Jesus. "Do you walk on water?" Daryl laughed, breaking the kiss.  
"If I could I'd of saved that truck the first time me met" he laughed back before pressing his lips against Daryl's once again. Daryl's body trembled at the gentlest touch of Jesus' smaller hands. He was so gentle with him when he needed to be, it made Daryl's stomach flutter. He was sure he'd never find anybody to love and he sure as hell didn't believe in soulmates but Jesus took over his mind, proving every silly thought, every homophobic thought wrong. He wondered why he never listened to the homophobic shit his family had pushed into him, this is why. Jesus is why.

Jesus' fingers circled his hips, just above his underwear line, threatening to go inside. Daryl became breathless as Jesus teased him. He traced his finger over Daryl's stiffened cock, Daryl slightly groaned into his mouth, trying not to let Jesus know how badly he wanted this. Every time Daryl tried to touch Jesus, he shook him off, prolonging the teasing. They were both already in their underwear, making it difficult for Jesus to conceal his raging boner. "Just fucking touch me" Daryl demanded sharply but there was not even a hint of rage in his voice. Daryl didn't care that Jesus knew how badly he wanted him. Hell it was probably noticeable from the first movement their lips touched. "Do you want me" Jesus whispered.   
"All I fucking want is you" Daryl's hand gripped firmly into Jesus' hair, pulling as their kiss got more and more passionate. 

Jesus now slid his hand past Daryl's waistband and onto his throbbing member. He pumped slowly, still never breaking contact with Daryl. He kept moaning in Jesus' mouth, feeding him the desire he so much craved. Jesus pulled away now, kissing down Daryl's body to where his cock eagerly waited for him. His dick snapped out of his underwear as Jesus only slightly tugged them down. Daryl wrapped Jesus' hair around his fist, pulling it. This only reassured Jesus that he craved him just as much as Jesus did Daryl.

Daryl's throbbing cock twitched inside of Jesus' mouth, Jesus still pulling at it as he sucked, making Daryl's back arch. "Fuck me" he pretty much screamed.   
"What was that?" Jesus winked.  
"Don't be a prick" he laughed. Jesus pulled away from his cock, the moment he did Daryl immediately missed his mouth cloaking his cock. It was as if Jesus could read his mind as we wrapped his fingers around Daryl's member, jerking him off, squeezing and rubbing his balls, making Daryl feel euphoric.

As he did this he spat into the palm of his hand, covering his own raging cock in the lube-like coat. He used the excess to rub onto Daryl's tight hole. No matter how many times Jesus had entered Daryl, his girth and length always took him by surprise. Jesus tucked his hair behind his ears and sucked on his bottom lip as he watched his own cock slid into Daryl, this drove them both absolutely fucking crazy.   
"Fuck me" he once more demanded.  
"You're gonna need to say that louder" Paul chuckled.  
"Paul, fuck me now" he growled.

Daryl moved his hips in time to Jesus', they collided making Jesus' cock hit Daryl's sweet spot every single time. Daryl was holding back his cum because he did not want this to end. Daryl fucked himself on Jesus' cock, he moaned so loudly they both thought the whole world would here them. Nothing but groaning and sweaty skin smacking together sounded out their night. Daryl tried to warn Jesus that he was about to cum but the words couldn't escape his mouth as we was being taken over by the holt spirit. Jesus instinctively knew however, pulling out and wrapping his mouth around his cock. Daryl came, spilling his sweet love into Jesus' mouth, he lapped it up and Daryl's legs trembled so badly. Jesus rubbed his balls too, enhancing his climax. "I love you, Paul" he groaned. How could one man make him feel like this?

Jesus delved his cock straight back into Daryl's tight ass, his warm muscles consuming the twitchiness of his member. Jesus leant over Daryl, using his arms to hold him up. He would of lay on Daryl chest if he knew it wouldn't cause him pain. Jesus grunted, leaning his head on Daryl's shoulder, whimpering as he came inside of him. Daryl slightly clawed at Jesus' back, neither one of them slowing down. 

Daryl sucked Jesus' neck, leaving a noticeable purple lovemark. Jesus flopped off of Daryl, panting. He used up his energy to pleasure himself and his lover. They were both hot, sweaty and sticky so they just lay there for a moment, fingers intertwined. Both enjoying the calm atmosphere.


	35. Scars

Daryl lay on his stomach, Jesus tracing his fingers over Daryl's small intricate scars. It sent small shivers down Daryl's spine. The window was open slightly, letting in small breezes of fresh air. It was probably midday now but that was okay. No one expected them to go out for a few days, they knew Daryl needed to heal and this gave them the perfect excuse to spend all day in bed, a dream they both shared for a while. 

"Tell me about your scars" he whispered.  
"Huh?" Daryl groaned. Jesus planted a small kiss on his temple. Daryl smiled immediately, his eyes were closed but his head faced Jesus, he was enjoying the soft touches. "You already know about them" he whispered back.  
"Vaguely, I want to know every small detail about Daryl Dixon" he was smiling again, his dumb smile that made Jesus wild. He kissed his lips softly, "I do fucking love you so much" Daryl said.   
"I love more, gorgeous"

Jesus circled his finger around the largest scar on Daryl's back, it looked like a really old slash wound, perhaps from when he was younger. The scar had grew with his skin, shaping itself into his fine detailing that was apart of him. Daryl knew exactly which scar Jesus was touching.

"I stole a cigarette" Daryl said.  
"Hmm?" Jesus responded.  
"The scar... I took one of my dad's cigarettes, made the mistake of lying and hiding from him too..." Daryl paused, his eyes still closed. "... he caught me, obviously. He always did. He'd been drinking, as usual. Been trying to fix the goddamn pick up too, had some screwdriver type shit in his had..." Jesus kissed his shoulder, Daryl could just feel him listening. "... he got me in the back with it when I escaped, tore my skin open, hurt like a motherfucker"  
"You know, speaking of cigarettes, I've not seen you smoke in months"  
"Cause I don't, not anymore" he opened his eyes, looking up at Jesus. "Got more better things to blow on now" he laughed. Jesus fucking cracked up.  
"I hate you" he whispered, kissing him softly.

Someone began knocking on the door downstairs. Jesus pulled himself up and groaned. "Don't get it, let's pretend we're not here" Daryl said.  
"Only if" Jesus replied, he got out of bed, wrapping a towel around his waist and tying his hair into a bun.  
"You're fucking irresistible when you look like that, you know?"  
"Not all the time?" Jesus winked.  
"All. The. Fucking. Time." Daryl laughed, rolling onto his back with a 'hmph'

Whoever it was continued knocking. "Fucking coming" Jesus announced, leaving the bedroom.

The knocking got louder, it was irritating him now. He harshly opened the door and Carol stood there, looking disappointed for some reason. "About time" she said knocking straight past Jesus and into the house. Jesus didn't even know what to do, he shut the door behind her and rolled his eyes. "Where is he?"  
"Bed"  
"Can you get him?" Jesus didn't move. "Daryl!" she shouted. "It's Carol". They heard Daryl fumbling upstairs, it made Jesus think of how paper-like the walls are and every time they fucked in that house the people who were there would of heard them. 'Fuck' he thought to himself. 

Daryl came downstairs, in a t shirt and underwear. "I'm going back to bed" Jesus said, passing him. Kissing his cheek.

Something about Carol had changed and Daryl knew it. She saw how happy Jesus made him and yet she seemed to resent him. Carol was no longer the sweet and caring lady he once knew, he couldn't put his finger on what had changed, she looked at him coldly. "Are you really going to marry him?" she asked, crossing her arms. Just like a disappointed mother.   
"Yes" Daryl simply respond. "What's going on with you?"  
"Nothing. I've known you for years now, you only gave time to the people who cared for you and you trusted. Suddenly there's this strange man who refers to himself as 'Jesus' and you no longer have time for anyone else. Not even the people who've known you since the beginning. You don't know him, no one does. He's a stranger, Daryl yet you're here bedding him every night? I can only think that you're using him, that's the only reason I can imagine someone like you being with someone like him" 

Her venomous words  angered Daryl. "Get out of my fucking house" he growled.   
"Excuse me?"   
"You are not the person I knew, I don't know what's happened to you but I can't take your shit"  
"He will hurt you, don't come to me when he does" she immediately left, slamming the door behind her. 

Daryl kept going over the words she said, suddenly Daryl realised what had changed. There was jealously in her voice. Jesus had heard everything.

Daryl was pissed now, he walked upstairs hoping to just crawl into bed with Jesus and just sleep. When he entered the room Jesus was pulling a shirt over his head, he was already dressed. "Where are you going?"  
"Out" he said, shoving a gun into the waistband of his jeans.  
"What the fuck, Paul?"  
"You didn't even stand up for me. 'Someone like me?' what the fuck is that supposed to mean? I heard fucking everything and you, who supposedly wants to fucking commit to me can't even stand up for me. The fuck is that about?" he could see the pain in Jesus' eyes, he was holding back tears. Jesus stormed passed Daryl, Daryl trying to grab his arm and pull him into him. "Don't..." Jesus shook is head "... don't touch me" he spat out. Daryl felt sick.


	36. Eugene

Daryl found himself breathless, he'd only just reached the porch yet his chest had repetitive stabbing pains in it. He wanted to go after Jesus but Jesus' small frame made him quick. Daryl just couldn't keep up. He sat on the porch, a single stinging tear fell down his face. 

It was dark before Daryl saw Jesus again. He'd managed to creep into the bedroom without Daryl realising as he showered with an open door. Stepping out of the bathroom he saw Jesus' silhouette under a thin sheet, he was naked. Despite the tension between them Jesus knew how to tease Daryl. He was like a piece of art, laying there. Daryl couldn't help but admire him. 

Jesus' previous words 'don't touch me' echoed through Daryl's head, these words restricted him, preventing him from merely touching Jesus. He couldn't tell whether Jesus was awake or asleep so he sat by the window, watching the sheet rise and fall with everything breath he took. Daryl knew he should of stood up for Jesus, this whole thing was pathetic and could've been prevented if he had some balls. His heart ached knowing he'd upset the love of his life.

Daryl ended up sleeping on the floor, the tiredness took over him and he didn't have the energy to pull himself into bed. He woke up to Jesus crawled up beside him, his arm loosely slung over Daryl's waist. He lifted Jesus into bed and lay on top of him, nuzzling his face into Jesus' neck, taking in his sweet scent. Jesus only stirred to wrap his arms around Daryl.

*later that day*

Jesus and Rosita stood in the armoury, picking out weapons for their run. Eugene had plotted, on a map, a place that could possibly have the materials he needed to make bullets. 

It had been months since Abraham had died yet Eugene had never truly recovered. Rosita managed but the same couldn't be said for Eugene. He had changed, he was still mainly his old sweet self, but now he was stronger. He helped more and he had learnt to use a number of weapons. He was becoming the man Abraham knew he could be. 

"I'm coming with you" he said in the doorway of the armoury. Rosita was skeptical at first, she wanted him to be safe but decided they'd probably need him. Neither Jesus or Rosita knew exactly what Eugene was looking for anyway. "Don't hold us back" she said, it came across spiteful but she had Eugene's best interests at heart, he knew this. Jesus felt awkward, both Eugene and Rosita gazed at each other and it made Jesus uncomfortable. "Well" he finally announced "I'll go get a car" and with that he left.

Eugene caught him up, "I think it's best we walk" he said to Jesus.  
"Why? that'll make the trip a day or two. What if there are a lot of supplies?"   
"We have to follow train tracks to get there. We can take a different journey back in a car we find but it'll take longer"  
"Horses it is" Jesus smiled, walking off before Eugene could object.

The air was thick, Rosita and Jesus didn't mind the ride however. It was refreshing and both with experience on horses made them comfortable. Eugene however, didn't appreciate anything about this journey apart for their possible finds when they reach their destination.

"Do you know where we're going" Rosita called back to Eugene. He didn't reply at first, trying to steer the horse as if it was a car and read a map.   
"It'll take half a day to get there" he announced.  
"I thought we'd of checked everywhere even remotely close to here by now. Do you know what this place is called?" Jesus shouted to him. There was a healthy distance between Eugene and the two now. "I do, it's escaped my mind but it's familiar" he said. Jesus didn't know what that meant, he was slightly exhausted so didn't bother question it.

They only stopped to let the horses drink before coming to a huge burnt factory like structure. The three of them, on their horses, stood lined up at a partly burnt building. "Oh. My. God" Rosita exclaimed. The building had huge black letters scrawled across huge whitish blocks, 'T - E -R - M - I' it read, the rest of the blocks were blacked out by what appeared to be ash.


	37. Terminus

Rosita looked at Eugene, her head could of snapped off with how quickly she looked at him. "What the fuck are we doing here?" she harshly questioned. Once again Jesus was in the middle of them.  
"We never checked it, I don't think anyone did"  
"AND WHAT IF THERE ARE STILL PEOPLE HERE?"  
"The likeliness of that are slim, didn't you see the state this place was in when we left" Obviously Jesus was confused. He didn't want to ask what this place was but felt compelled to.  
"You've been here before?" he asked the both of them.  
"Yes. An unfortunate experience but it may have what I need" Eugene said.

"The people who lived here were going to kill us all. Rick, Michonne, Carl, Daryl" Rosita explained, Jesus' eye twitched at the thought of Daryl being in danger.   
"How long ago was this?" he questioned.  
"Months. But it was overrun once we left"  
"I don't mind checking it out alone" Jesus said.  
Rosita hesitated before answering. "No. We're here now we might as well" 

They'd tied the horses against a fence, they'd closed it off to make sure they didn't escape. And so walkers wouldn't get them. They all held huge guns in front of them, walking through a huge dark building. Melted candles lay on the floor, the room was only illuminated by light seeping through the doors on either side of the room. A large patch of blood centred in the room, staining the floor. "What the fuck is this place? Some satanic shit" Jesus stated, not expecting an answer. 

"I think we should split up" Eugene announced.  
"No fucking chance" Rosita quickly responded, clutching her gun tighter. Walking down a corridor they came to a huge well lit room, windows were lined up along the huge wall. The room became blurry to all three of them, transitioning from darkness to this suddenly light room stung their eyes. When they came into focus they saw long silver trough-like structures. Four harshly decomposed walkers were bunched over them. They barely had the strength to move, probably why they'd stayed in the same place. Upon closer inspection Jesus noticed how their throats were slit. 

"What the fuck" he stepped back in horror. Disgusting clumped blood had dried against the steel troughs. "Rick, Glenn and Daryl were next" Rosita said.  
"What" Jesus snapped.   
"We came here a while ago. 'Sanctuary for all. Community for all. Those who arrive survive'  The posters said." she paused, staring at the bodies "... it was a trap, they held us all there. Abraham, Sasha, Tara... Bob" Jesus had no idea who that was but continued to listen. Eugene looked uncomfortable at the mention of Abrahams name. "They locked us in huge shipping crates, took Daryl, Rick, Glenn and Bob out. We didn't know where until Rick had told us what happened. They were going to do this to them. Eat them after. They were cannibals. They're all dead now though. It was a dark time"

Jesus didn't know what to say so he stabbed the walkers through their soft skulls. Finally putting them to rest. They thought of this happening to Daryl made Jesus feel physically sick, he tried to hold back vomit that was threatening to come up. They all stood there a moment in silence. So many ghosts haunted this room, it was truly terrifying.

They pressed on, combing through each room. In silence. Until they came to a scarcely lit room with tables upon tables of items. "Jackpot" Rosita said. Running her fingers over the dust-covered guns. There were a lot, it looked like everything was kept here. Whilst Rosita and Eugene filtered through the items, throwing everything into bags Jesus rummaged through cardboard boxes. The clothes where mainly musky and blood stained, they had holes from where things had bitten through them. He pulled out a camel coloured poncho with red and aztec detailing. Apart from being dusty it was untouched. He laughed, "who would where this?" he asked himself aloud. When Rosita saw what he was looking at, she laughed too. Not having the heart to tell him it was Daryl's.


	38. Rosita

"I'm taking it for Daryl" he announced laughing. It was so hard for Rosita to not just tell him, she had to stop Eugene from telling him numerous times. 

They stood looking in the direction they once came. "It'll take a while to get back" Rosita said, staring out into the distance, multiple bags at their feet. They defiantly needed a car, no way could the horses take that much weight. "I can take them back" Eugene offered. "I'll take a car and the supplies back" 

They came up empty handed when looking for bullet materials but that didn't matter considering the amount of guns, ammo and food they'd scavenged. Terminus hadn't been touched since it was overrun. 

Eugene left them in a car they'd found, taking all the supplies back to Alexandria. His horse was tied to Jesus', plodding along behind. Eugene was glad of this opportunity considering he didn't know how much more he could take riding on that horse. Rosita was kind of glad he'd gone to, she worried about him nonstop whilst they were out there. And now at least he could easily get away if anything came for him. 

Rosita didn't really have anyone to talk to anymore, she had told Abraham everything, her secrets, her desires. She was with Eugene now but this felt guilty. Every time she lay with him, every time they'd been intimate she couldn't stop thinking about betraying Abraham. She knew Abraham had loved her, right up until the end. Not as much as Sasha, it was evident that he was in love with her and she was truly happy for them. But spending a majority of this 'new life' with Abraham meant her feelings would never go away, she was sure that was the same for Abraham.

"Am I betraying him?" she blurted out. Tears threatening to fall. Jesus didn't know what she meant, he just looked at her. She looked at him and their eyes met. "Abraham" she said.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I know that our thing isn't a secret, me and Eugene. It feels like betraying Abraham" Jesus didn't know how to respond. He felt guilty not being able to comfort her but at the same time he knew she just needed to vent and he was there to listen. She told him everything since his death, and then some before. Parts of Rosita resented Sasha for taking away her love. 

"I loved him. I really did. I can't understand why he left me, what I did wrong and I suppose I'll never know now. He just decided to leave me one day, no explanation" Jesus was hurting for her. "I can't forgive him for that but I wanted him to be happy, even if that wasn't with me. There's not a day I don't miss him, he's always the last thing I see when I close my eyes, don't think I'll ever move on. That's bad, isn't it? I mean I'm with Eugene now. I'm moderately happy but it needs to end, it's not good for either of us. We're both reminders of him and I need a fresh start. Do you think Maggie would let me stay at the Hilltop?" she asked Jesus.  
"I don't see why not" he answered, feeling bad for not having more to say.

They were in silence the rest of the way, Jesus had slung the poncho over his shoulder. He kind of liked it, the more he looked at it. He couldn't wait to see Daryl's face when he saw it, thinking it was a joke or not. 

Rosita was trapped inside of her mind, pain spiralling around and around. She'd lost Abraham and she was about to lose Eugene but she couldn't be in a relationship with someone she didn't love, especially as she knew she was only trying to replace Abraham. This would never truly happen, he was irreplaceable.


	39. Poncho

It was dark now, stars sugarcoated the sky, twinkling and breaking up the darkness. Jesus couldn't wait to crawl into bed, couldn't wait to be near Daryl. It was coming to winter, at least that's what it felt like. It was becoming frosty at night now, breathing meant slight condensation left warm mouths. 

Jesus' skin tingled at the slight breezes that rushed passed him as he walked home. It was a beautiful night but the cold meant nobody was outside enjoying it, it was around 9pm and during the summer everyone would be outside enjoying the long warmer days but this time of year meant everyone was sleeping early, cozying up in their warm beds.

The doorknob was freezing, Jesus twisted it slightly, not wanting to disturb anyone. Daryl was laying in bed on his stomach, arms under the pillow as a sort of headrest. Jesus smiled immediately upon seeing him, Daryl was his home. Taking off his clothes he slid into bed, shivering slightly at the overwhelming coldness against his naked body. There were only a sheet on the bed, not good enough for this type of weather. Daryl had began to sleep like a rock now he was comfortable, not much would wake him. This made it easier for Jesus to once again get out of the bed and get thicker blankets from the closet.

He carefully lay the two thicker blankets over Daryl, sliding back under them and next to Daryl. He put his cold hand between Daryl's shoulder-blades and kissed his shoulder gently. Daryl stirred and his touch and rolled onto his back. Despite him being such a hard sleeper it seemed Jesus too, was an acceptation for this. He opened one of his eyes, squinting into the darkness at his love. "When did you get back?" he said gruffly, sleep evident in his voice. He wrapped his big arms around Jesus' much smaller frame, drawing him into his warm body. Daryl didn't flinch at how cold he was. "Just" he whispered into Daryl's warm skin.   
"I missed you" he said, kissing Jesus' forehead. He could feel Jesus smiling against his bare chest.   
"I missed you too" he responded, lifting his head, inviting Daryl in for a kiss. Daryl took the bait and kissed him gently, they kissed for a while. Making up for lost time.

The cold condensed air outside had been swapped for warm sensitive groans between two lovers. As tired as they both were, nothing could stop them being together now. Jesus' hands traced gently over Daryl's arms, taking in every bit of hard muscle. "Your hands are like ice" he whispered, smiling. Still keeping his lips locked with Jesus'.

*the next morning*

Katie still slept at Eliza's, giving Daryl and Jesus so much uninterrupted time together. Daryl stood around the counter in the kitchen, shovelling cereal into his mouth, it was a little stale but he'd eaten worse. Jesus wrapped his arms around Daryl's waist, resting his head on his firm back. Daryl only had a towel slung loosely around his hips, it tempted Jesus to rip it off. "Husband" he whispered into the crease between Daryl's shoulder blades. Both of their hearts warmed to the idea of this now, Daryl were more comfortable with the idea. He rotated in Jesus' arms, holding the smaller man tightly in his grip. He kissed him ever so softly . 

"Find anything interesting on your run?" he questioned.  
"That reminds me..." Jesus said, walking over to where he slumped all of his stuff on the sofa and lifting up the yellow poncho. "... found this, pretty cool right?" he laughed. Daryl stared at the yellow fabric between Jesus' hands, he was frozen in the memories that ratty piece of cloth had. Jesus walked over to him, holding it up to Daryl. Jesus couldn't read his face, he didn't know what he was thinking because Daryl was completely blank. That was until a single tear formed in his eye. He looked up from the poncho into the eyes of Jesus, immediately pulling him and kissing him. He took the poncho hard in his hand, squeezing Jesus tight in his other. Daryl kissed him with such fiery passion. 

"I want to... today" he whispered into Jesus' mouth.  
"What"  
"I want to marry you. I need to."  
"Are you sure?"   
"I have never been more sure of anything in my life" Daryl resumed kissing him, wrapping the arm with the cloth around Jesus' bottom half and placing his other hand tightly into Jesus' hair.


	40. Bath

*explicit content*

They weren't having a wedding and they weren't telling anyone, not yet. Eventually they'd have a huge affair, as big as an apocalypse would allow at least. But for now, only them knowing was good enough. Of course they'd tell Katie but no one else. 

Jesus had run a bath. The bath in their bedroom ensuite had not been used in years, it was lonely and needed attention. Since there were few royalties in this new life they thought they'd treat themselves with a warm bath. Since the bath was not used, that meant the numerous bottles of bubble bath had also became neglected. Jesus only kept them to make the world feel more alive. If there were just a few things the same as before then that made Jesus unbelievably happy, he only needed a few reminders of a life once forgotten to be perfectly content with his new one.

He was surprised at the bubbles forming, swirling in the water. "Thought these things had an expiry date" he said to himself, examining the bottle.   
"You know this water could probably be used for something important" Daryl laughed, putting his hand on Jesus' lower back.   
"Not every day you get married" he winked.

Daryl stepped behind Jesus, admiring his back. He gently ran his fingers over the two little indents on Jesus' lower back. "You've got the cutest back dimples" he said, stepping closer to Jesus and kissing his shoulder. Jesus let out a slight groan, they hadn't been truly intimate in a few days and it drove them both crazy. 

Jesus had already stripped down when there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it" Daryl offered, throwing his shirt back on. Jesus was glad he offered, he wanted a minute or two to soak into the water. Jesus stepped into the warmth, he hadn't had a bath since before the beginning. It was such a wonderful feeling. The water was borderline scolding but he didn't care, he got straight down into it. Letting the water wash over him as he ducked his head under it. It was so calming. The bath was fairly large, they'd defiantly both be able to fit into it, maybe squeezed up a little but that thought turned Jesus on.  

A few minutes passed by and Jesus wondered what was taking him so long, until he came upstairs, eagerly busting through the door wanting to be close to Jesus. He tore off his clothes and more or less jumped into the bath on top of Jesus. He kissed him hard before leaning back to his end of the bath. "Who was it?" Jesus asked.  
"Katie and Carl"  
"Did you tell them?"  
"Only Katie, she promised not to tell"

Daryl watched Jesus relax. Every slight move in the bath sent water washing over his abs. Daryl found it hard to resist so he stopped trying. He pulled Jesus on top of him, kissing him softly. The bath was big enough for Jesus to put his legs either side of Daryl, he did just that. As the kissing continued Jesus felt Daryl's hard cock rubbing against  him. They both groaned into each other's mouths as they began to grind against each other. Their cocks stiffening under Jesus' body. They'd craved this since the moment they'd finished last time.

Jesus lifted his ass to get at Daryl's mouth better, Daryl took the opportunity to slide himself inside of Jesus, without warning. Jesus dug his fingers into Daryl's shoulder and moaning loudly, trying to conceal a scream. Jesus bounced on Daryl's raging cock, sending water barrelling over the sides on the bath and collecting in small puddles at the base. Jesus sat back, pulling Daryl into his chest. He groaned, nibbling on Jesus nipples. This was new for Daryl yet it pleased them both. Daryl moved his hips in time with Jesus, maximising both of their pleasure. Daryl wouldn't last long if they kept on going like this, Jesus was too sweet and the moans escaping his mouth continuously threatened to push Daryl to climax. He ran his hands up and down Jesus' back, squeezing both his ass and legs. Taking in every part of Jesus. It didn't take Jesus much to reach breaking point, his cock grinding up against his lover was just enough. "I'm gonna cum" he yelped as Daryl's thick cock smashed into his sweet spot once more. Jesus' hot sticky fluid covered both of their chests, the sheer sight of pleasuring his man was the final push for Daryl. He bit down onto Jesus' peck and dug his nails into his back as he filled Jesus up. They both held onto each other tightly, caressing each other.

Jesus slid down Daryl's body. He kissed Daryl, biting his bottom lip hard. "We need to do this much much more" Daryl said, smiling and returning the bite by nibbling on Jesus' lip.


	41. Gabriel

Jesus looked so pure. This was ironic considering the things he'd do, and has done to and with Daryl. He didn't know how to approach Gabriel, part of him feared that Gabriel wouldn't accept, that he'd refuse because they weren't a traditional couple. 

Gabriel stood outside the church, head up facing the sky with his eyes closed. He was taking in the beautiful sun. It was pretty cold out but nonetheless it didn't take away the beauty of a clear sky on a fresh day. "Father" Jesus nervously said. Gabriel glanced over at him, smiling.   
"What can I do for you?" he asked, still smiling.  
"Er.. I need to ask you something..." Jesus scratched the back of his neck "... do you do like wedding ceremonies?"  
"I do, I've not done one in a while though" he smiled. "Any particular reason for why you're asking?"  
"I was wondering... wondering if you could do me and Daryl" he thought about that sentence for a moment then a flush of embarrassment covered him. "I mean marry" he quickly said.  
"Of course" he chuckled "tell me what'd you'd like" Gabriel was happy that he finally had a purpose at Alexandria, other than reading out sermons.   
"Just a small thing, I mean... urm... just me and him and my daughter" he was so nervous and it made Gabriel happy, happy to see real love again. "Can we do it today?" he asked.  
"Of course, would 3pm be okay? need to dust off" he laughed. They shook hands and Jesus walked back to the house, his hands slightly trembling.

"Three o'clock" Jesus announced walking through the front door, expecting Daryl to be in the kitchen. He wasn't. For some reason he began panicking. What if Daryl just left? What if he changed his mind?  Jesus frantically run up the stairs and bust into the living room, his heart racing. He was truly terrified that Daryl had left him. 

He hadn't. He was facing a large mirror trying to tie a black tie. "I can't figure this shit out" he laughed.   
"What are you even doing?" Jesus asked. Daryl had a shirt on, Jesus had no idea where he got it from. It actually had full sleeves. "I wanna look good for you" he laughed. Jesus' heart sank so deep, in a good way.  
He walked over to Daryl, "you look ridiculous" he laughed, the truth was Daryl looked amazing. But Jesus wanted him to be hisself and 'Daryl' did not wear ties. "Be yourself" he laughed, undoing the tie and throwing it onto the bed before kissing him gently.

Jesus had gone to get Katie so Daryl had been left alone with his thoughts. He wore the same old clothes he usually did and wondered how Jesus could be with anyone like him. What would his dad say if he were still alive? or Merle? marrying another man was as good as ending your life according to them. He was thankful he hadn't adopted their homophobia. However, this wasn't completely true. Daryl had always struggled coming to terms with who he was and it took him an apocalypse and Jesus to figure it out. 

He grew up confused, living in a small southern town where religion was strictly followed meant Daryl was confused, he had been since he was a child. His conflicting emotions towards the same gender fought with what he was told. 'Gay is sin' 'You'll go to hell if you kiss another man' 'Gays are a disease we need to eradicate'. When he was 15 a boy about his age came out as bisexual. His family had sent him to a 'straight camp' and when he returned he was never the same. After that incident Daryl vowed to never tell anyone what he was, who he was. 

Now staring at the mirror he realised he wouldn't of changed a thing. He was essentially going to marry the most amazing man alive. Despite living in a world where the dead walk, his life was perfect. Just like Jesus, he would never of been able to afford the house they live in now, he was no longer an outcast of society. He had a family. A dysfunctionally perfect family. As long as he lived he would belong to Jesus, the man who shown him who he really was. The man who brought out the best in him. His soulmate.


	42. I do

A lot of people stirred outside the church. This made Daryl nervous, he wanted everyone to know but at the same time he wanted this to be private, he wanted to be in his own little world with his own little family. Jesus could feel Daryl's palms getting sweaty as they faced each other at the altar. Never in a million years did the two ever see themselves getting married. At one point Jesus was even sure that he vowed to never get married. Yet here he was, facing the man he was going to spend the rest of his life with, however long they had. 

Gabriel continued with their vows, Daryl wanted to tell him to hurry the fuck up, he wanted to belong to this man now and it was agonisingly painful to wait but he could see how happy it was making Jesus, his pretty smile on his pretty face. He was looking at Gabriel but Daryl's eyes were plastered all over Jesus. He bit his lip, knowing Daryl was staring at him. Daryl's grip got tighter on Jesus' hands as Gabriel continued talking. All sound had been blocked from Daryl's head, he was in a whole new world. He watched Jesus mouth the words 'I do', smiling at him. Gabriel repeated the question to Daryl but he didn't respond, not for a moment at least. He was too busy concentrating hardly on each of Jesus' features. He said it back, the words coming out as a squeak, he heard Katie laugh behind him. 

Jesus leant in to kiss him. This was it. This was their official beginning. Jesus caressed his face in his hands, slowly kissing him. They didn't want to stop but it felt wrong kissing in front of their daughter. Kissing in front of a holy man in a holy establishment when what they do is considered sinful. This didn't stop them and suddenly there was no care in the world.

As they pulled away someone was stood in the doorway of the church. 'Shit' Daryl thought before looking who it was. It was Rick. And Michonne. And Tara. And the rest of Alexandria. They stood outside, looking pretty shocked. "Fuck" Jesus muttered.   
"When were you going to tell us?" Tara said, looking slightly annoyed. Neither knew what to say and let go of each other, both looking like little boys about to be disciplined. Rick came up to them, placing his hand on Daryl's arm, "I'm happy for you both" he smiled. "Wish we were invited though" he laughed. They were still both speechless, both wanting this awkwardness to end right now. Rick turned around, ushering everyone out of the church, muttering amongst them. Gabriel followed outside and so did Katie, they knew that Daryl and Jesus needed time to themselves.

Jesus sat down on the bench closest to the front. "Now what?" he asked, looking up at Daryl. He crouched down in front of him, kissing him. "We just tell them everything, you are mine and I am yours"  
"Are you sure you want that?"   
"Yes" he whispered into Jesus' mouth. 'I love you' they both said at the same time. "Can we just do it here?" Jesus asked, squeezing Daryl's ass.  
"You wish" he winked.

*later that day*

The sun peeked through the blinds, it warmed their skin as the lay on top of each other. Limbs entangled and intertwined. After the church, Daryl and Jesus had snuck out, they wanted time to themselves now. Granted they got this a lot but wanting to be alone with each other never changed.


	43. Rebuilding

*a week after the marriage*

Daryl" Aaron shouted, jogging up to him. Daryl stopped, turning around and waiting for him to catch up. "Im going recruiting" he said "I was wondering if you'd come with me? like old times" he laughed. "We're starting to rebuild and the more the merrier" he smiled. Daryl contemplated this for a second, he didn't want to leave Jesus but maybe Alexandria needed this, new faces. "Yeah I'll come, how long would we be out?"   
"A week at most, some new areas I want to check out. We'd be going out later today" 

*later that day*

"We're going out today, for a few days" Daryl said to Jesus, he sat on the bed as Jesus dried himself after a shower. "Who with?"   
"Aaron, were going to try recruit more people" Jesus sighed, sitting on the bed in front of him with just a towel around his waist. "I wish you wouldn't go" he whispered, leaning in to kiss Daryl.   
"And I wish you wouldn't tease me like that" he laughed back, pulling Jesus on top of him. He slowly began unraveling the towel from Jesus, trying to tease him and kissing him slowly. A loud knock on the downstair door interrupted them. "Fuck" Daryl said pretty loudly. He was hesitant before sliding from underneath Jesus and bolting down the stairs to get whatever this was over quickly. 

It was Aaron. "You ready?" he smiled.  
"What? Now?"   
"Are you ready?" Aaron asked. Jesus came down the stairs in the towel just as Daryl shook his head. Aaron saw him and laughed, "shit, sorry" he said, embarrassed. "I'll wait here a sec" he stepped onto the porch and Daryl closed the door slightly.

Jesus scratched behind his neck, the muscles in his arm bulging against his skin. Making Daryl incredibly hot for him. He stepped close into him, kissing him hard. "I fucking love you" Daryl said, harshly, forcing his hand around Jesus' waist and in his hair, pulling it hard. "I really fucking love you" he repeated. He wouldn't give Jesus enough time with their mouths apart to respond. "Don't go, please. Don't. Go" he managed to spit out. This hit Daryl's heart hard, he never wanted to deny Jesus of anything, he only wanted to give him everything he needed and wanted. They kissed roughly, Daryl putting in all his passion.

When they finally stopped Jesus looked up at him, his big blue eyes pleading him to stay. "Why does this feel like a goodbye?" he asked.  
"It doesn't. I will always come back to you" he entwined his fingers with Jesus' rubbing his thumb over his fingers. They kissed again. 

Jesus had helped Daryl to pack a bag for the trip, he always did this, looking after Daryl even when they weren't together. "It's gonna hurt like fuck missing you" Daryl held him so tight in a long hug, savouring every moment he had with him. "I'm going to miss you" he whispered into his shoulder. 

They kissed once more before Daryl left with Aaron. Jesus watched the car disappear into the distance, a part of his heart leaving with him. 

Daryl watched Jesus disappear in the cars mirrors, a part of his heart staying with him.

"It'll go quickly" Aaron said. "Now there's someone to go back to I promise you it won't feel like long before you see him again"  
"It already feels like an eternity"   
"I know what you mean. The first time me and Eric got together I never wanted to be away from his side, leaving was a bitch. I suppose it made it better that he came on runs with me"  
"Helpful" Daryl smiled, weakly.  
"Did he ask for anything, that usually makes it better. Feeling like you have a purpose out here"  
"Shit" Daryl said.  
"Forget?"  
"Yeah" he grunted.

Daryl fell asleep against the car window, he figured it was easier to nap instead of staying awake constantly thinking about Jesus, making this process more painful. His head slightly bobbed against the window, making it pretty difficult to stay awake.

He awoke to Aaron harshly stopping the car, causing them both to jolt forward. A walker lay smushed in the middle of the road, still clawing and groaning towards the car. Aaron wouldn't of stopped expect for there was a huge hiking bag near him which may be useful. Daryl got out of the car with him, "how long have we been driving" he asked, walking up to the deceased man in the road and stabbing it in the head. Aaron went straight for the back. "Around five hours now".

Five hours away from Jesus.

Aaron went through the back, pulling out a framed picture of a woman. She was smiling, looking immeasurably happy. Daryl began rapidly searching his pockets, he couldn't of forgot his picture of Jesus. Not now. He felt like screaming when he realised he didn't have it on him. 

*around an hour later*

They'd set up camp in what seemed like a gym, all the equipment was gone though. Daryl rummaged through his bag, looking for smokes. He yanked open the smaller front pocket and pulled out a small polaroid print. It was his picture of Jesus. He stared down at it, smiling, at least he hadn't forgot. On the back Jesus had wrote 'I love you' in black marker. 

Daryl once again fell asleep, this time clutching the picture to his heart. Dreaming about his love and dreaming he was in his arms instead of facing a cold hard floor.


	44. Gods & Guns

Daryl woke up first. He could tell this would be a regular thing now, waking up stupidly early till he got home. It was still dark outside, Daryl didn't want to get himself into any unnecessary danger, so he lay there running his fingers over the picture, wishing it was Jesus' skin he was touching. He couldn't sleep, not anymore. He had laid there for hours before Aaron woke up.

They'd packed up their things and wondered into the forest surrounding the gym. Aaron was certain there would be camps near by, he had a feeling. The forest was quite, a bird every so often whistled, it was odd. Birds were a rarity nowadays. "When was the last time you heard birds" Aaron asked, not expecting an answer. 

Daryl swore he had spotted a dear. "Stay here" he whispered to Aaron, he partly wanted to be alone now. Daryl chased the figure through the forest, being as quite as he could. As he seemed to get closer the birds chirped and whistled louder. It became more frequent, suddenly he realised where he had heard that sound before. It wasn't birds.

Daryl stopped, he looked for Aaron but he wasn't there, he wasn't anywhere. The deer was in the distance, Daryl squinted at it. It wasn't a dear. It was a person. People surrounded him now, stepping out from behind trees, popping up like daisies. "Put it down now" a man said, he was bulky with greying hair. Daryl couldn't see Aaron amongst them men, he assumed he had gotten away. 

"Do I have to repeat myself? I said put it down" Daryl refused to move. These men didn't look like Negan's. "Negan..." Daryl spat out. "Oh..." he laughed "... you thought we were the saviours? well we are something like that yes, but no, nothing to do with Negan I'm afraid" Something smashed into the back of Daryl's head, everything went black.

He woke up in a dark space. The back of his head killing, he could barely move but he wasn't in restraints. He was naked, apart from underwear. His skin felt heavy against the cold metal floor. It made him ache more and he was constantly shivering. It was if the past was repeating itself, the last time he felt like this he was in the sanctuary, under Negan's rule. 

He found the strength to pull himself to his knees, feeling the walls for a door, something, anything. He felt nothing, as if his was in a giant box. The thing that terrified him most was that nobody would be looking for him, not for at least a week and by then he may already be dead. That Jesus would think he left him and he'd never know the truth. That is what hurt the most, knowing that Jesus would never know why Daryl had left him. Adrenaline kicked in, he got to his feet, frantically searching the walls for a means of escape, Jesus powered him.

Footsteps came towards the walls, they were heavy, stopping right outside. An overbearing light hit Daryl as a door swung open. The light hit him so hard he fell backwards. The grey haired man who he saw before he got knocked out entered the room. "Wow your up! Been out for two days, really thought you were dead" he laughed. Kneeling in front of Daryl who was trying to shield his eyes from the light. "You know I was searching through your things, found something very... interesting" he pulled out a picture. Daryl's picture of Jesus.


	45. Trey

"You see I know this man. This man had the nerve to escape me. It seems you're close with him, you don't strike me as the queer type" he laughed. "This your boyfriend? Jesus was it?" Daryl flitched, rage rushed through him. "My name is Trey, God if you will" He smirked, an evil smirk. "Are you going to tell me where I can find him? See I'll make a deal with you, stranger. Tell me where I can find this man and I'll spare you, I'll spare all the people you live with"  
"Over my dead body" Daryl grunted. Trey laughed,  
"that can be arranged" he smiled, getting up. "What's your name?" Daryl said nothing, he stared at the floor. "Tell me your name or I will slaughter every single person you know, I have plenty of scouts who can find where you're from, plenty of trackers. The only reason I'm doing it this way is to show you that I'm a reasonable person. Cooperate or watch your family die, they are your options"  
"...Daryl" he said silently.  
"Well Daryl, because I'm not a cruel man you can have your picture..." he threw the picture at Daryl. "... think about what I said, do you really want to loose everyone you know just because of one man"  
"You'll kill him" Daryl said.  
"Oh of course I will, not straight away. I'll give him what he deserves first. Tell me Daryl, what's he like in the bedroom? if you know what I mean" he winked. Daryl lunged for him, nobody could ever talk about Jesus this way. Trey threw him back against the wall, "try that again you will wish you were dead" he slammed the door behind him.

Daryl lay on the floor, sobbing into the pictures. He needed Jesus, he needed him now. 

*2 days later at Alexandria*

Jesus hadn't been sleeping well, he couldn't shake the feeling Daryl needed him. He wanted to go out there so badly but Daryl had made him promise to wait till he got back, however long that was. 

He stood talking to Rosita at the gate, they chatted about anything and everything. They'd actually become good friends, Rosita trusted him when she felt like she had no one left. The sound of a speeding car quickly approached the Alexandrian gates, the car Aaron and Daryl took. "Back so soon" Rosita said to Jesus, he helped her open the gate. Aaron barely stopped  the car, Jesus had noticed only he was in it. The tires screeched against the ground as Aaron came to an immediate stop. "WHERE THE FUCK IS DARYL!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, slamming his hand down onto the bonnet of the car. Aaron struggled to pull himself out, people began gathering around them now. "Where is he?" Jesus repeated.   
"Some people... some people took him" he said breathlessly, leaning on the car as a crutch.  
"Who Aaron?" Jesus held him up now.  
"I didn't get a good luck. They found his picture of you... after they knocked him out. They know who you are" Jesus paused before literally sprinting towards his house. 

 

He didn't breathe for the entirety of the run. He shot straight up the stairs, going straight for the closet and a pulling out a bag. Someone was coming up the stairs too, after him. Before he knew it Rick was stood in the doorway."Don't even think about going out there" he said. Jesus dropped the bag onto the bed, "They have had him for four days. Four fucking days. There is no way I am leaving him with them, I know what they can fucking do and he doesn't need that"  
"He's stronger than you think"  
"He has been through so much shit Rick, I know you know that and we both know he can't take much more. Whatever that piece of shit does to him may make him snap to where he can't come back. I am not risking the wellbeing of my husband just because you think he's strong enough" Saying the word 'husband' made Jesus stomach somersault.   
"You can't go out there, not until we know what we're up again. We've seen their compound and we know where they are. It would be suicidal to go there alone. Don't do it Jesus" he left without another word. 

*later that day*

Katie came home, expecting her dad to be there. She gave him some space to adjust to the knew's of Daryl. He wasn't there though, a note was, on the kitchen table. 

Katie,  
I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye but we both know there was no way I was staying here knowing Daryl's in danger. We both know what those monsters are capable of and you're smart enough to know I'd do anything for him, just like I would for you. You are both my world and I love you both with all of my heart but I'm not loosing anyone else. Please don't come after me and please don't tell anyone I've gone until you can't hide it anymore. I will be safe, you know that and I will always come back to you no matter what. If anything goes wrong I will do my best to make sure no one can hurt you. I love you Katie, don't you ever think otherwise. Be safe.


	46. I will find you

Jesus had his bandana pulled up over his face. He wore his long coat, and carried two guns in the waistband of his pants. He was prepared for anything and he was going to save Daryl.

*Daryl*

Daryl had been beaten, tortured, yet he endured everything they threw at him, everything they put him through. He would not break. He would not risk Jesus' life. He would not loose his family for anything. If that meant he gives his life to save everyone he loved then that was okay with him. He would see Jesus in another life, Jesus would understand. All Daryl wanted was for him to be happy, to live a life he deserved, even if that wasn't with him. 

The truth was Daryl was broken. He really wasn't sure how much longer he could last now. His body felt numb a lot, probably a good thing considering it masked the pain his body constantly felt. He still had the picture though, the only thing keeping him going. He lay holding himself, dreaming it was Jesus who held him, kissing him softly as he struggled to sleep, running his fingers over every part of him, soothing him. He dreamt Jesus was pulling his hair, purposely trying to irritate him, his warm laugh making everything better. Daryl smiled to himself, remembering every good time, every happy time. 

The door to where he was staying opened slightly. He put his arm over his face, the light burning him. A warmth wrapped its arms around him, this was it for Daryl. He had finally let go.

Except this wasn't it. He was here. He was alive and he was in the arms of someone. He tilted his head back, soft hair fell against his skin, the smell of strawberries filling his noes. It was Jesus. Surely this was a dream. "We have to go, Daryl" Jesus whispered into his ear. Suddenly Daryl pulled back, he needed to make sure this was real. It was. It was so real. He began to sob and Jesus kissed him, he kissed him so softly, pulling away to open his bag and yank out a blanket, immediately wrapping it around Daryl. "We have to go, I've killed a few of them. Their going to realise what's happening"  
"How are you here?"  
"Baby I'm going to have to tell you when we're out of here" 

He helped Daryl to his feet, Daryl's legs nearly collapsed beneath him at the weight and soreness of his own body. Jesus held his weight, for such a small guy he was strong as hell. Jesus practically carried Daryl through the halls of the tunnels, that was until voices came around the corner. Two men carrying large guns stood before them. They stared at each other before immediately raising there guns. "Well we've been looking for you" one of them announced to Jesus. Daryl could feel Jesus ever so slightly lowering him to the ground. He did that, setting Daryl softly on the floor. "Arms up" the larger man called. Jesus smirked. Raising his hands to his head. Daryl noticed a glimmer of silver in the back of the bandana tied around Jesus' face. Daryl smiled. 

Jesus grabbed the knife which was situated in the bandana, throwing it and plunging it into the largest mans head, between the eyes. Jesus was undoubtedly an amazing shot. The other man was frozen, shocked at the death of what seemed to be a friend. As the shock consumed him Jesus slit his throat, coating the floor red. He went back to Daryl, helping him up. "We've got to find you some clothes" he whispered.  
"No. No time, I'm okay" Jesus knew full well that Daryl was the furthest from okay but now was no time to argue.

They made it into the woods, Jesus continuing to take Daryl's weight on him. Daryl had found it hard to keep up with Jesus but he pushed through the pain, he hadn't got shoes on just a blanket wrapped around him and the twigs kept digging into his skin. He hurt but the adrenaline masked the majority of the pain. 

It seemed to be safe now, they'd been going for a while. Daryl dropped onto the floor from Jesus' arms when he had put his guard down. Jesus sat behind Daryl and leant against a thick tree, Daryl edged his way between Jesus' legs and lay against him. Jesus tightened his arms around Daryl, he could feel how tense he was but Daryl seemed to melt into his arms. They sat in silence for a while, embracing each other. Daryl didn't seem the same, Jesus expected this. He knew he'd been through a lot and it would take a while for Daryl to move on. "We're near a road" Jesus whispered, cradling Daryl. "I have a car there, we need to go" he kissed Daryl's temple softly and squeezed him a little tighter. 

The hobbled through the forest again, Daryl resting himself of Jesus, his crutch. Daryl was struggling, the further they went the worse he got. They ended up stopping, Jesus holding him up, hugging him tightly. "I promise we're nearly there" Daryl pressed his face into the crook of Jesus' neck, kissing him softly. "I love you" he whispered. Jesus smiled, looking down at him. "And I love you" he whispered back.

After another half an hour of struggling they reached the car, Jesus had hid it amongst trees and bushes. He propped Daryl up against the trees and pulled the car out, getting out again to get Daryl in. 

Every so often Jesus would look at Daryl, he'd fell asleep and he looked peaceful. Jesus reached his hand over and lightly squeezed Daryl's. He smiled as the pulled up to the gates of Alexandria.


	47. Broken Man

Daryl refused to go to the infirmary, he didn't want to see anyone and he didn't want them seeing him. He knew the state he was in and it disgusted him though it wasn't his fault. Jesus ran him a bath, their second. He didn't care about 'wasting water' he cared about Daryl and right now he was going to at least try to fix him. 

Daryl sat in the bath now, he hadn't said anything since he told Jesus he loved him. Jesus didn't mind, he knew this was just him slowly healing. Jesus sat beside the bath, cleaning Daryl with a rubber duck sponge, it was the only one in the house. Jesus thought it was cute. 

"You have to tell me what I need to do to help you" Jesus said. "I know you're not a big talker, Daryl, but you know I'd do absolutely anything for you" Daryl couldn't look at him, he didn't want Jesus seeing him like this. Jesus didn't care, he put his hand under his chin, pulling his face slightly to face him. "I love you" Jesus' eyes were full of warmth and comfort, so much so that he started to cry. Jesus lent over the bath, hugging Daryl, not caring about getting wet. Daryl sobbed into his skin, he was a broken man. A broken man with another man who cared for him deeply and loved him unconditionally. A man who would cross oceans for him. "Please don't let me go" he sobbed, it wasn't like Daryl to be soppy, not at all. But now, he needed Daryl to be sensitive, to let everything go and just break down his walls again. To let Jesus in and to let Jesus fix him, just like he did before.

They sat holding each other until the water went cold, small shivers ran over Daryl's body. The bottoms of his feet were cut up from walking barefoot, he had cuts all over his body from the rigorous torture he'd been put through. Jesus didn't wince at the sight of any of them, he wasn't put off Daryl in the slightest as he cleaned every cut and dressed every wound. Daryl squirmed slightly, the antiseptic stung every time Jesus pressed it against his cuts. He wondered why Jesus was still with him. This was Daryl's low point and he didn't want to drag that sweet, sweet man into his mess. 

Jesus sat opposite him on the bed, crossed legged and cleaning the cuts on Daryl's face. "You don't have to stay" he said to Jesus. "I'm not pulling you into my shit" Jesus put down the wet, bloodied cotton and looked straight into Daryl's eyes. He said nothing. Daryl studied his face, his husbands face. Why was he saying this? he knew too well that he couldn't cope on his own now. 

He needed Jesus. He'd gotten used to life in comfort, life without fear despite all the shit he'd been through. Now wasn't the time to be pushing away the only person to truly know him yet all Daryl knew was how to push people away. "Please say something" Daryl pleaded.  
"I have nothing to say to that" This felt like someone had punched Daryl's heart hard. Tears welled in Daryl's eyes, he didn't want to seem weak but he couldn't shield it now. 

Jesus pushed everything to the other side of the bed and pulled Daryl into his arms. "I'm not going anywhere" he whispered "never" Daryl once again sobbed into his skin, he lay on top of Jesus, letting him cradle him, listening to him hum gently, soothing the broken man. Jesus ran his fingers through Daryl's slightly wet hair, rubbing his temple. Daryl calmed down and let Jesus embrace his entire body. Words couldn't explain the way Daryl felt towards Jesus. The whole time Daryl had been away he had constantly touched the ring on his finger, he touched it again now, reminding himself of everything he had. 

The door downstairs constantly banged the whole day, people frantically knocking yet neither of the two answered it. They wanted to be left alone and they wished people could respect that. Daryl had fell asleep in Jesus' arms, they'd stayed in the same position for hours and Jesus felt his body numbing. He moved Daryl properly into the bed, tucking him up like a baby whilst he went downstairs. He opened the door just as Rick was about to bang on it. Jesus stared at him for a second, Rick could tell Jesus was worn out. "Is he okay"  
"He will be"  
"We're going to get the people that did this to him, Jesus" Jesus stared at him blankly, they wouldn't get the people who did this. He would get the people that did this. Nothing on earth could stop the rage he would unleash on those bastards when he gets the chance. They will not get away with hurting Daryl.


	48. Christmas Lights

*explicit content*  
1266 words

Daryl had slept in bed for two days now, only getting out to go to the toilet. Jesus looked after him, catered to everything Daryl wanted. Daryl didn't ask for anything though, Jesus just knew. It was around midday and there was nothing to do, Daryl had fell asleep so Jesus decided to check the attic. It dawned on him that he'd never done that. He'd never been up there. Rick had told him that the entire house was cleared but everything still remained where it was since before the apocalypse. 

Folding stairs nearly knocked Jesus out when he pulled down the latch in the room. "Fuck" he yelped, stumbling back against the wall. A huge cloud of dust fell through the gaping hole. "Great" he said to himself. He grabbed a lantern, lighting it before going into the attic. It was hard to breath up there, the lack of ventilation made the air thick and groggy. Jesus coughed and huffed a few times to try get that dirty air from his lungs but it made it worse. 

He couldn't be bothered to fuss anymore so he just let in the air. He lay the lantern on a stack of boxes, it light the room well. Everything had a thick coat of dust, it lined every surface. Jesus decided to just go through it all, there might be something interesting. He pulled out a huge cardboard box, numerous thick, leather bound books were piled on top of each other. Jesus sat down on top of a large trunk, pulling one of the books out. They were photo albums. 

When Jesus had first moved into the house all of the picture frames were empty, whoever cleared the house had put those pictures into this box. The first page of the book had a family picture. Just one picture in the centre. Two parents and their two children. They looked happy, smiling. It was a sunny day. Jesus wondered if they'd made it, if they were still out there. He hoped they were, that they were all surviving and they still found time to smile. Jesus felt guilty, he was living in their home, living a life they should be living. Jesus couldn't look at the pictures, he put them back in the box and moved it to an empty corner in the room.

All the boxes were labelled; costumes, halloween, photo albums, documents, trophies... Christmas. If the calendar everyone was going by were true then it should be Christmas any day now. The weather was especially cold and frost lay thick on the ground. Granted it was unlikely to snow however stranger things have happened, such as the dead walking again. Jesus stepped over the boxes, manoeuvring his way to the Christmas one. The seal on the box had lost its stick, making it easy to rip the box open. He pulled too hard and the decorations spilled onto the floor.  Jesus smiled, for the first time in a while things felt normal, only slightly though. He picked up a long string of Christmas lights, running his fingers over the small bulbs.

Daryl woke up in Jesus' arms. He groaned and smushed his face Jesus' chest. "Why do you smell like dust?" he groaned. Jesus laughed, kissing his forehead. Daryl rolled onto his back, stretching his achy muscles. Little multicoloured lights blinked, Jesus had put the Christmas lights up around their room, it was pretty. Daryl didn't know what to make of them, he watched them twitch, turning his head to smile at Jesus. "Cool, right? found them I'm the attic" Daryl smiled, leaning over and kissing Jesus softly. "You taste like dust" he laughed. Jesus smiled his huge bright smile, smothering Daryl with kisses. 

They made out, breaking to plant little kisses on each others faces and necks. Daryl lingered with his mouth against the soft skin of Jesus' neck, he sucked the skin till it turned a purple-blue colour, it was pretty big. Daryl sat back, admiring the huge mark on Jesus' neck, he ran his thumb over it looking pleased. "Is it noticeable" Jesus smirked.   
"Uh-huh"

Daryl kissed him again, sliding his tongue into Jesus' mouth. "Fuck me" Jesus groaned into his mouth. Daryl pulled his hair, he fucking loved pulling his hair. He rolled on top of the smaller man, clutching onto him like his life depended it. Their kisses were wet and sloppy, savouring every bit of each other. Daryl was already naked, he'd showered that morning and didn't bother getting dressed before falling asleep, Jesus could feel his cock pulsating against him. Daryl effortlessly tore the shirt off of Jesus, digging his fingers into his soft skin. Daryl slowly began to grind against Jesus, grunting into his mouth. It had been a while since Daryl had felt the inside of his lover and he missed it. The temptation was too much and he yanked off Jesus' underwear. 

Daryl kissed down his body, kissing over the trail of hairs down Jesus' body, the hair made him every part more irresistible. He teased Jesus, only rubbing his cock ever so slightly. He pushed Jesus' legs back, exposing his ass before tempting his ass with his tongue. Jesus groaned so loudly, "don't do this to me" he groaned. Daryl hadn't touched Jesus like this, not with his mouth anyway. Jesus had continuously dreamt that Daryl would dare to do it, and here he was, licking over tight hole. Daryl wrapped his arms around Jesus' thighs, resting his hands on his lower stomach. He did this to keep Jesus still, he was wriggling around and squirming at the sheer pressure of Daryl eating his ass. Jesus moved his hand to his cock, rubbing himself slightly. Daryl pushed him off, eyeing him whilst he continued to fuck him with his tongue. Daryl began rubbing his cock too, "I'm not gonna last much longer if you keep at it" he laughed.

Daryl pulled back, pushing his hands onto Jesus' legs to keep him in that position. "Do you want me?" he asked, smirking.   
"I need you" Jesus growled back, the passion in his voice was evident. Daryl spat down onto his cock, he'd already well lubricated Jesus' ass. He slid himself in, pushing it all the way in. Jesus couldn't control his scream-like moans. Daryl lay on top of him, grinding his hips hard into Jesus, he squirmed at the force of Daryl plowing into him. 

Daryl was taking some of the anger he felt on Jesus, the only way he'd ever take his anger out on Jesus was through fucking him. Daryl grunted hard, fucking Jesus harder. They'd never been so rough with each other, Jesus had dug his nails into Daryl's back, clawing at his skin, he did the same with his thighs, leaving bumpy scratch marks on his skin, they were raised and red. Jesus could tell he was going to be sore for a while. The friction of Daryl's body against Jesus' cock was enough to make him explode, he covered both himself and Daryl in the hot sticky fluid. Daryl's cock swelled inside of Jesus, bursting inside of him and painting the inside of Jesus. He continued to pound him until his legs were so weak he couldn't carry on. He collapsed onto Jesus, panting heavily. 

Jesus wrapped himself around Daryl once more, "I'm not going to be able to walk for a while" he laughed.   
"You won't need to, Ill carry you" he smirked, running his hand along Jesus' face, kissing him once more.


	49. Torture

"I want you to tell me everything he did to you" Jesus demanded, tucking his hair behind his ear whilst he caressed Daryl with his other arm.   
"I don't want to talk about that" he said. Jesus didn't want to push him, it'd been over a week since they got back now and Daryl was acting like nothing happened. Jesus needed to know. When the time came for him to slaughter these people he wasn't sure if he could do it, Jesus still found it hard to kill people. He needed to know that their deaths will be worth it. There was literally nothing he wouldn't do to protect Daryl, thinking about it he'd defiantly kill for him. He'd slaughter armies if that's what it took to protect his man. 

Jesus' small structure meant people didn't take him seriously, before he'd met Daryl, before he'd met any of the group Jesus had been in situations where people laughed at him. Laughed at this smaller man who was clearly no threat to them. However, they didn't laugh when Jesus took on full groups of men, coming up without a scratch. Jesus was an incredible assassin, it came naturally to him. But just because it did, it didn't mean Jesus felt comfortable murdering people. He doubted he ever would be able to.

"Daryl..." he sat up, leaving Daryl to fall into the bed "... you need to tell me"  
"Why? why does it matter? it's over now"  
"It won't be over to they're all dead. Tell me" Jesus felt terrible demanding such things from Daryl but he needed to know, Daryl needed to let it out. Boxing things in was no longer an option. Jesus' eyes were still warm, so inviting. Daryl wanted to pour his heart out but he was scared, he didn't know why.

Jesus lay beside him and looked him dead in the eye, "No one will ever lay a hand on you again. Not whilst I'm alive" he continued to kiss Daryl on the forehead. Daryl was never the one to be looked after, he wondered why though because this was amazing. To know someone was looking out for him, to know someone cared and they had his back. 

Daryl did pour his heart out to Jesus. He told him everything. How Trey, or 'God', used his skin like paper for drawing, but instead of pencils he used surgical knives, butcher knives, every damn knife that was accessible to him. How he had blasted heavy metal into the cell where he was kept, 24/7, how they didn't allow him to eat, only drinking a small glass of water a day. How he'd allow his men to constantly attack him, beating him to within an inch of his life when he didn't comply to what Trey had asked or wanted. Every time Daryl had stepped out of line, whether this being arguing back or not saying anything at all, he punished him so badly that death would of been a sweeter release than to live like that. 

Jesus could not move, his limbs were numb are tears filled his eyes. He didn't want to believe what Daryl said but the scars and marks on his body shared the exact same stories. Physical scars could heal but not the emotional ones, Daryl would be tormented by what happens for many years to come. Jesus knew what he had to do. He had to kill these men, singlehandedly if he must. He'd make a plan and execute it to perfection. Nobody would stop him from taking revenge of the man that hurt his Daryl. Not even God could save him now.


	50. Im sorry, I have to.

Daryl woke up smiling, for the first time in days he felt good. He felt free. Telling Jesus did help, it helped more than either of them could ever know. He instinctively rolled over, throwing an arm onto the half of the bed where Jesus should be. Jesus wasn't there. Daryl opened his eyes, looking at the dip in the bed where Jesus had slept. The bathroom door was shut, he assumed Jesus was in there. It was weird of him to shut the door though, they had no privacy around each other. It was pretty funny, they didn't care about being embarrassed, leaving the door open when they were on the toilet was only one of the few off-putting things they did in front of each other. 

"Paul" Daryl shouted at the door. No answer. Something rattled in the bathroom. "Hurry up, I the beds getting cold" he chuckled to himself. Accidentally falling asleep.

He woke up again, following the same routine. He sat up this time, the door to the bathroom was still closed. It was if the tiredness shed off him as he suddenly stood up. He opened the bathroom door, the rattling was the blinds hitting each other from the wind through the open window. "Where the fuck is he" Daryl said to himself. He lightly jogged down the stairs, "Paul" he shouted. Maybe he'd gone on rounds? he couldn't recall Jesus telling him he was on duty today though. He didn't want to worry about Jesus, he knew he'd take care of himself and Jesus hadn't made plans to leave. He was probably babysitting Judith or with Katie. 

The coffee machine was still warm, surely this meant Jesus was here not too long ago. He poured himself a cup, he fucking hated coffee but it was cold outside and it felt right. A small piece of paper was stuck to the coffee machine, it had slipped down the side so Daryl didn't see it at first. 

I'm sorry. I have to.

It said. Daryl put the cup down so hard it smashed. He frantically ran upstairs, tearing open the draw where they kept their weapons. Everything was gone. Three guns and four knives, gone. Jesus' black bandana, gone. His coat, gone. 

Daryl threw on clothes and ran out the house, neglecting to close it behind him. He ran straight into Katie, grabbing her shoulders. "Have you seen your dad" he barked at her.   
"Woah. Calm down. Yeah a few hours ago, he was going on a run or something. Why?"  
"He hasn't gone on a run, he's took the guns... everything... I... I need to go after him"  
"No!" she said. "He'll be back soon" Daryl handed her the note. "Shit" she said under the breath.

*Jesus*

The ride was painful, Jesus had walked, making sure to cover his tracks. The journey would take a day and he knew Daryl wouldn't be able to remember how to get there. The whole time he thought about what these men had done to him and what he must now do to them.

Jesus sat around a small fire, taking slow slips of still-hot chocolate from a flask. The warmth hugged his stomach making him feel warm. He knew he could just go home now but they'd find him. They'd find someone else and when they eventually got to Alexandria they'd slaughter everybody. Jesus knew he couldn't let that happen. He trusted Rick but Rick wasn't in the right state of mind anymore, not since Glenn and Abraham, he blamed himself. In was months ago but he'd not recovered. Part of Jesus knew Rick wouldn't be able to handle this, he was struggling as a leader and after slaughtering a compound worth of saviours Jesus knew he didn't make the right decisions when under pressure. However Jesus was shocked he wasn't doing more for Daryl, they'd been together from the beginning so Jesus thought their relationship would be strong. 

It was, it was until they'd met Negan for the first time. Rick didn't admit it but he blamed Daryl for Glenn's death, Daryl knew it too. They both knew people had blamed Daryl though everyone hid it. One night Jesus recalled walking past the infirmary, the door was open and he was going to check if everything was okay, he heard bickering. Rick and Michonne were arguing, they didn't do this often but Rick sounded fuming, as if steam was coming from his ears. He shouted his blame on Daryl, how if Daryl didn't make a move Glenn would still be alive and Maggie's baby would have a father.  Jesus never told Daryl this, he didn't need more pressure or pain to continue suffering with the heavy amount of guilt which he already carried. He blamed himself for so many things, things he had no control over such as the death of his brother.

The sky was a pastel pink, dotted with a hint of yellow. It was beautiful, the crack of dawn always was. He forgot to put the fire out before falling asleep and was thankful nobody had saw it, at least he didn't think they did. He hiked through the forest once more, he cursed himself for wearing layers sometimes, gloves and long thick coats didn't help when the air was thick with heat. 

People were chattering now, this was a warning sign for Jesus. He hid his bag under a pile of leaves, they'd fallen from the trees, though it was winter the air hung heavy, warming Jesus. It was actually freezing but because he was so nervous he couldn't tell. He'd stuck knives and guns around his body, he needed to be protected in any situation. He refused to die.


	51. Animal.

*I adore Rick, sorry for the slight Rick bashing in this chapter*

IM NOT A FUCKING ANIMAL" Daryl screamed.  
"THEN STOP ACTING LIKE ONE" Rick yelled back at him as he watched Daryl fondling with the lock on the cell.

Daryl had gone wild, ransacking the armoury, taking food and screaming at people to do something as they had watched him fill bags. That was until Rick had managed to knock him out. He'd locked him in the cell in the house where Morgan had lived. Morgan moved to the Kingdom so the house was unused. "LET ME OUT YOU PRICK" he screamed again at the top of his lungs, repeatedly slamming himself into the bar despite the agony it was causing him. Nobody was going anything to go after Jesus, Katie had backed him. She'd helped fill bags and she stood by him when no one else did and she swore she was going with him no matter what. "You are NOT going out there! You fucking hear me? He ignored me. I said we will sort this shit out but he left and there's nothing we can do but hope he comes back"  
"ARE YOU HEARING YOURSELF? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME RICK!"  
"I'm not letting you out until you calm down"

Daryl screamed so loudly as Rick slammed the door behind him. How dare he. How dare he do nothing. At this moment Daryl loathed Rick, he hated the fact that their leader was doing nothing. "YOU DON'T DESERVE TO FUCKING BE IN CHARGE" he yelled, not knowing whether Rick was still there or not. He was. He was pissed. "AND WHO DOES?..." he shouted through the door before charging back in again "...YOU? YOU THINK YOU COULD DO A BETTER JOB? YOU'RE THE FUCKING REASON GLENN IS DEAD, THE REASON THAT CHILD HAS NO FATHER. YOU ACT LIKE SOME FUCKING TOUGH ASSHOLE DARYL, EVERYONE CAN SEE HOW BROKEN YOU ARE. STOP ACTING LIKE A CUNT AND JUST FUCKING TRUST IN YOUR DAMN BOYFRIEND"  
"Husband" Daryl whispered under his breath. Ricks harsh words and marked his heart, he was finding it hard to conceal his tears. Rick walked out again with not so much as an apology. He had no remorse whatsoever.

*Jesus*

Jesus had prepared himself, he had a plan in his head but he could tell he wouldn't stick to it. He wanted every one of them dead. He saw how these men were laughing, there were two of them, laughing and laughing. How could they be so happy. Jesus' raged had released itself as he walked up to both men. They held up their guns and began shouting 'stop'. He didn't stop. He knew this was a sloppy move but he didn't care. Walking up and slitting their throats, he did it with ease and part of this terrified him. He looked at the two men laying on the floor. Why hadn't they shot him. It dawned on him, they weren't men. They were boys. Only a few years older than Katie, they didn't want to kill him, they probably didn't even know what was happening. What the monsters inside were doing. 'I'm sorry' he whispered to them.

It stunned him that there were still so little protection despite the numerous break outs and breaks ins this compound had endured. They were all smug bastards but putting two kids on guard duty was a foolish move. When Jesus had got inside he didn't know what to do. His plans had left his head quicker than they came in and he decided he would just kill every single one of them he saw. 

Someone grabbed his arm tight, he swung round fast before he realised that person was Rosita. "What are you doing here" he hissed.  
"Did you really think I was going to let you come alone? I'm not stupid Jesus, I knew where you were going" He looked at her, relief running through him. "Michonne and Sasha are here too"   
"No. Go back. This isn't your fight"  
"You're unbelievably stupid if you think you can take out every one of these men. We saw what you did, you just fucking walked up to those men. What if they shot you?" Michonne and Sasha approached them from the outside.  
"Now what?" Sasha said.   
"Kill every one of them" Jesus blatantly said. Resuming his stalking around the compound. 

They did just that. Until everyone became alerted to the intruders. The numerous bodies were a huge giveaway.


	52. Barbaric

Merry Christmas guys ❤️

 

It was clear what they had done. Slaughtering a compound made Jesus feel just as barbaric as those men clearly were. It had happened in a flash, the blood and the gore, spilling onto the floors. It certainly wasn't a clean job. It had took Jesus breath away, so much so that now he sat outside, drenched in the blood of countless men, some boys too, he panted heavily before heaving, jolting forward to spill the contents of his stomach on the floor. Michonne seemed to be just as taken back by their actions as he was. Sasha and Rosita, however, seemed unscathed, unaffected and carefree, as if the horrors they had just caused didn't happen.

Not everyone was dead but enough were. "What have we done" he spat out. He tasted blood but couldn't tell if it was his or someone elses. Michonne opened her mouth to speak, putting her hand between Jesus' shoulder-blades and rubbing in small circular motions. She gave up whatever she was about to say before closing her mouth shut and sighing deeply. 

Squeals of horror spouted out of the dark pit, they hadn't closed the door of the compound behind them and the sounds were as clear as day. Gurgling, groans, squeals and the cocking of guns boomed from the hole, Jesus knew he would never forgive what he had done. 

 

\- what had happened inside -

Jesus felt fearless, he would avenge what pain had been inflicted on Daryl as well as anyone else who had suffered at the hands of these barbarians. The extra support and help of the clear wonder-women made him determined to prevail. He knew there were women and children in there, they'd have to do this quietly. "How many do we kill?" Rosita whispered into the oblivion of darkness before them. 

"Everyone. Every man we see" Jesus spat out. He was always peaceful, he had been no matter what. Jesus knew that his words could be stronger than actions but that was before he had a family, before he had someone to protect and before he had a reason to keep going. Daryl was his breath of new life and nothing would hurt him and get away with it. 

Jesus had taken out so many men, so far gunfire hadn't been used and they seemed to go through the compound unnoticed. That was until people fired at them. They screamed as they shot their rounds at the four musketeers, bullet casings hitting the floor. Not one of them was hit, it was clear these men, or rather boys, were severely undertrained. Jesus would spare them, of course he would. He was about to put his hands up, he knew, he thought he could talk them out of this, to tie them up, restrain them, they didn't have to die. But bullets shot swiftly past Jesus' head. Shots from Rosita. They entered the boys skulls, right between their eyes. Jesus choked as tears filled his eyes, he still had his humanity but clearly this night would effect who he was.

 

Rosita and Sasha were ruthless. They took down every man. Michonne had latched onto Jesus' arm, as if using him as a crutch. They'd only helped when Sasha and Rosita were struggling. Multiple bodies filled the tight hallways, blood delicately coating the floor.

"ENOUGH!" Michonne essentially screamed. A boy, he couldn't be older that 17, pressed himself against the wall, dropping his gun and swallowing back tears as his eyes examined the carcasses on the floor. Rosita stepped into him pressing the gun against his head, moving her finger over the trigger, daring to defy Michonnes command. "No survivors. You said that yourself" she hissed, whipping her head around glare at Jesus.

"Not this" he nearly sobbed "Never this"

"Put it down. We're done" Michonne growled. 

Rosita lowered her gun and the boy cowered into the corner. He fell to his knees, sobbing. Rosita turned around, walking back the way they came, Sasha followed like a puppy. Michonne held tightly onto her katana as Jesus approached the young boy. "Im sorry" he cried "We had to"z

"You killed my father" the young boy cried out "He was all I had" 

Jesus' heart dropped, it dropped so far he though it would fall out of his ass. 

"I didn't..." he began, cutting himself off as a tear stung his eye.

"We have to go" Michonne whispered.

"Im sorry" Jesus whispered again before going the way Rosita had gone. 

"We shouldn't have done this" he cried when they got outside, the air smacking them hard. "Im so sorry" he sobbed, facing Michonne, speaking directly to her knowing that the other women didn't care for his pointless apology. She pulled him into her arms, mothering him. She had the warmest heart Jesus thought. He shook in her arms, the images haunting him.

"What we did was right" Rostita began, her hands stiff on wheel. "We all saw the mess Daryl was in. What we did was right" she sounded as if she was reassuring herself. Jesus pulled his coat over his face, hiding himself from his own shameful reflection in the car window. "Im going to be sick" he pretty much shouted, getting ready to whip open the car door. Rosita swerved into the side of the road, hitting hard on the break.

Jesus had thrown up so much that it felt like the skin on his throat had been stript off. His stomach was empty yet he kept gagging, trying to get out everything he could. Michonne had resumed her place behind him, rubbing his back and humming gently, soothing him. He fell back into the dirt, sobbing. Rosita loudly sighed behind him, he could sense her rolling her eyes. Michonne cradled his head in her arms, shushing him ever so gently. "I can't go back" he whispered into her arm.

"What do you mean?" her voice was full of concern.

"Daryl won't look at me the same. Katie... Katie deserves a better father..."

"Stop it" she cut him off. "Don't talk shit like that. Tonight was the right thing to do, it was them or us, you said that, Paul. You're protecting your family, we are protecting our family."

"I don't want him to know... what we did."

"Then he won't know, we won't tell him, we won't tell anyone. Just that there isn't a threat anymore. We handled it."

"It won't be that easy. Daryl can read me like a fucking book"

"That man is unbelievably strong, stronger than any of us. He loves you and no matter what he will stick by you. Stop thinking like this"

Why wasn't Michonne leader? She knew what was the right thing to do, what was the right thing to say. She was strong and charismatic, true leader material and she always had a head on her shoulders. Sure Rick was great, his actions sometimes we not, or rather, his lack of actions. Michonne seemed to run Alexandria anyway, that was probably for the best.

-Daryl-

They had let him out, he felt like a prisoner trapped in his own house. This was no home, not without his man. He had lost count of time and it felt like they had been apart for months. Katie had stopped up with him again, trying to consolidate him, trying to sooth him but she only failed, sadly giving up by falling asleep on the sofa. Jesus may never return, he may be lost in the world and Daryl would be abandoned again, left like a piece of garbage. It wasn't the first time someone had left him but it was certainly the most painful. He sobbed into his hands which he had cupped over his face, they took him back, stealing his breath. Why? Why did Jesus leave him? He knew why, it didn't make anything better. Jesus had left because of Daryl, to avenge what had happened to him, to at least make up for the bad. But why did he have to? Why did he feel the need to? Daryl couldn't be responsible for another death, not after Glenn. Obviously this was different, Jesus meant more to Daryl than Glenn did, as painful to admit it was the truth. Glenn and Daryl had been close, good friends but Daryl and Jesus were something entirely different. Daryl would never ever be prepared to loose his love.

The doorknob rattled, forcing Daryl to become like a statue, he completely froze. It seemed the person outside was hesitating before coming inside, Daryl grabbed whatever was close to him, just in case. However, the wooden spoon in his hand probably wouldn't do him much good. It opened slightly, the person still hesitating before the moonlight shone through the thin gap in the door to reveal a gloved hand gently edging the door open. It creaked a lot and clearly the person didn't want to wake anyone. Tears began stinging his eyes, he knew it was Jesus yet couldn't quite believe it till he was stood face to face with him. Jesus had frozen too, he stared deeply into Daryl's eyes, a single tear falling onto his cheek and disappearing into his beard.

"Im sorry..." he began before Daryl cut him off, pulling the smaller man into a tight embrace. Squeezing him so hard in his arms, this was an advantage to Jesus' small frame, he could easily fit into Daryl's body. "Ill have to sew you to my side..." he lightly chuckled into Jesus' hair, more his hat really, it sat snug on his head. "... I can't take being apart from you". Jesus began sobbing into his chest, sobbing hard. Daryl didn't know what caused this but he immediately knew he had to comfort his husband. He pulled the hat from his head, running his thick fingers through Jesus' hair, massaging his scalp. Jesus had completely melted into Daryl, as if their bodies would morph into one. Daryl could smell the blood which coated parts of Jesus, the vomit and the dirt too. It in no way repulsed Daryl, only made him want to love Jesus harder, to protect him. He had completely lost the sensitive shell which he wore whilst Jesus was gone, he was the strong man his companion depended on now. 

Jesus slipped out of his coat, leaving it on the floor, Daryl still holding him in the tight embrace before picking him up. Jesus' slender legs wrapped around Daryl's waist tightly, leaning his head on his shoulder and calming himself down now. Daryl faced him the best he could, planting a small kiss on Jesus' lips. "You need a shower" he laughed, a soft laugh. This earned him a smile from Jesus, they both knew he was right.

The water was boiling. It left trails of goosebumps as it ran down Jesus' back. He held his head down, as if in shame. He felt Daryl's hand reach around him as he climbed into the shower behind him, leaving a kiss on his shoulder. Jesus was filthy and the bottom of the show was already brown with red swirls. Daryl rubbed his back with a poof thing, he never knew what to call them, shower scrunchie perhaps. It was rough over his sensitive back but Daryl made it feel good, rubbing the sweet strawberry scented bubbles into his skin. He groaned a little, partly in pleasure and partly in pain. Daryl ran over bruises and cuts yet hit his sweet spot too, his spine had always been the best place for Daryl to leave his small kisses, usually trailing down his back when he had gone down on him. Daryl gave a small smile, staring at the back of Jesus' head.

He gripped his shoulders, turning him around and moving his hand to Jesus' chin, making him look up at Daryl in the eyes. He could see that the smaller man was hurting, more emotionally than physically. "I love you. You know that right?" he said, not expecting an answer to his question. "I love you" Jesus said, almost a whisper. Daryl leant into him, kissing his forehead. "I love you" he repeated "I love you so much".

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment - This book as well as my other works will be on my wattpad: Username: ForTheLoveofDead  
> Instagram: TheAtlantaFour
> 
> *PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS IS MY FIRST BOOK STYLE FANFICTION, COMMENTS, IDEAS AND THOUGHTS ARE EXTREMELY APPRECIATED*


End file.
